All I Need
by D.I. Goods
Summary: Kurt has a big crush on Blaine, but when he and his younger brother Max transfer to McKinley, Kurt will find more than he could have ever expected from the Anderson Family.
1. Chapter 1  Usual Place

ohh yeah, Disclaimer: I do **not** own Glee or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Usual Place<p>

William McKinley High was turning into the set of a slasher film. Well, maybe that was a slight overreaction, thought Kurt as he scooped his bag off of the floor from the foot of his locker and kept walking along the hall. Seriously, how much longer was he going to be put through this? And, come on, how much longer were they going to keep these lockers red? It was so difficult to find an outfit every day that didn't clash terribly with his surroundings. Though, his relationship with the lockers had become far too close for comfort these past weeks. Literally. Every day since he and Blaine had confronted Karofsky it seemed to have become Karofsky's mission in life to push him into every set of lockers they crossed paths at. This included trying to push him inside his own locker whilst he was getting books out, so much so that Kurt had even started to check behind him in his in-locker mirror every time he opened it just to get a warning of any unfriendly approaches.

He hated being in the halls, whether it be alone or with one of the other kids from Glee Club. And he hated Karofsky. That boy was so far into Narnia that it was a surprise that the White Queen hadn't turned him to stone. Still... he could dream. It hadn't been a big deal that Karofsky pushed him into lockers. He'd been doing it since Kurt could remember, but now that he knew the reasons why, Karofsky continued to bully him more harshly than he used to which made everything seem twice as bad.

As Kurt turned the corner he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and first checked his hair in its reflective surface and then behind him, just in case. Satisfied that he was safe for the time being, and that his hair looked flawless, he unlocked his phone and checked the message, a small smile playing on his lips as he read the text.

COURAGE /Bx

Blaine was so sweet. So, so, so sweet. Kurt decided on the spot that the next time they met for coffee he needed to buy him a pastry to accompany his next cup. So, with that thought in mind, his fingers whizzed across the touch screen, sending a reply.

:) Thanks. Coffee, 4.30? –Kx

Kurt was extremely glad that he knew the school so well; he barely paid attention to where he was going anymore, except for the people around him. Which is why his "rabbit about to be hit by a truck" look lit his face as he saw one Sue Sylvester approaching him from the direction of the choir room. Oh God, what now?

"Ah, sweet Porcelain. Just the freakishly high singer I was looking for," she said, with no regard to classes that may be going on around them as she was still about ten paces away. He met her in the middle, looking around at the deserted halls, praying for a witness just in case but to no avail.

"Sorry Coach, but I'm late for Glee as it is..." he said, hoping to get out of another awkward conversation that would probably reference her ovaries, or lack thereof.

"Can it, Porcelain, I've waited twenty-seven years to have my ovaries delivered from Thailand-" and there it was "-but they still haven't arrived. Will Schuester can wait another five minutes to see his precious background singer." She stared at him, awaiting some kind of reaction he was sure. He gulped audibly, glancing around. Nope, still no witnesses. "Anyway, Porcelain, enough about that man. Why, the mere thought of the fact that hundreds of Smurfs may be suffocating under the toxic fumes of the lard in his hair is heart wrenching."

"Lard is toxic?" Kurt was getting more confused by the second. Why didn't she ever just get to the point?

"I don't recall asking for your help in my analysis, Mr. Wikipedia. Two things. One, I need you for a medley of Cher songs sung in Latin for a special concert that I am getting paid to attend with my Cheerios and second," she paused, considering him carefully. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. "If anyone, anyone at all gives you any physical abuse for whichever team you think you may play tennis for, I want to know about it. Instantly."

Okay so maybe he didn't know where this was going. He had been expecting a rant about his decision to leave the Cheerios. Having said that...Sue Sylvester? Compassion? No? What?

"What?" he asked, half confused half scared, still no witnesses he noted. Figures.

"Here's my pager number. If you need to use it then use it, Porcelain. Now get out of here. The glow from your freakishly white face is causing my high-res contact lenses to disintegrate. And I'm bored." And with that she stalked away, but not after thrusting a piece of folded paper into his hand. Kurt shoved the number into his bag mindlessly and made his way to Glee Club, still not quite sure as to what had just happened.

As he entered the choir room, where pretty much everyone else seemed to be waiting, he felt his usual dark fuzz lift ever so slightly. These guys were his family.

"Kurt, boy! Where the hell have you been?" Ah, Mercedes. Ever so graceful to her approach. He grinned to where she sat at the back of the risers and headed towards her. Mr. Schuester, their teacher, entered briefcase in hand and everyone began to calm their conversations, ready for what was sure to be another Journey Song judging by Mr. Schue's smile. Mercedes stared at him expectantly.

"You know me. Hair check," he lied smoothly. "Plus Coach Sylvester went all "Luke I Am Your Father" on me in the hall."

"Wait," said Brittany from the riser in front. "Coach Sue is your Dad? Does she wear a costume? Because when we made out that time in your room she was a lot bigger and balder. And I thought your name was Kurt..." Kurt stared blankly back at her.

"No, Brittany, Coach Sylvester is not my father. Have you never seen Star Wars?" he asked incredulously.

"Lord Tubbington was in Star Wars... or was that Legally Blonde? I get confused by the titles. So similar." She turned back around and continued to stare at the back of Puck's head. Kurt shared a quick bewildered look with Mercedes before gluing his usual smile to his face as he took his seat next to her.

"So I figured we could go to the mall after school today?" she whispered to him.

He opened his mouth to reply but feeling the buzz of his phone he quickly checked it first before Mr. Schue could start the lesson.

The usual place. Can't wait. /Bx

Kurt grinned. "Sorry Mercedes, plans."

Thank goodness that that torture was over and done with. Honestly didn't Mr. Schuester realize that Journey had had their time? Where was the Gaga? The Xtina? The Perry? Kurt sighed. Hopefully the choices would improve throughout the semester.

"So, whats so important that you can't go shopping with me?" asked Mercedes, attitude held like a flaming beacon in front of his face.

"Just already have plans Mercedes, that's all." He shrugged it off, hoping that she would just drop the subject. He should have known better.

"But it's _shopping_, Kurt. You never say no to shopping. Ever. Whats the deal, dude?" She grabbed his arm stopping him from continuing without her, forcing him to give her his undivided attention. He slipped his phone out of his pocket to use as a distraction but she just snatched it from him and gave him _the look_. Kurt rolled his eyes. He felt like he had been doing an awful lot of that today.

"Fine, I'm meeting Blaine for coffee." He steeled himself ready for the onslaught, crushing his eyes closed. After a few seconds of darkness he peeked. She just staring at him, entirely bewildered.

"Boy, what the hell are you doing?" she asked him, hitting him on the arm. He resisted the urge to rub it. Just as he thought he was done for she broke into a huge smile. "Kurt, that is so awesome! You have your _first gay date_. Why did you hide this from me?" Kurt huffed. Here we go, he thought.

"It's most definitely not a date, Mercedes. Just two friends having-" He was cut off but a familiar yet sickening sensation. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing him in the face, instantly cutting off the circulation to his extremities. He felt the slush ooze down his face, drip from his hair and slide into his ears. He spat a mouthful of the artificial liquid onto the floor and attempted to scoop it away from his eyes. Oh shit, that stung! He opened his eyes to give the idiot who had decided now was the right time for a slushie a piece of his mind when he saw Karofsky with the empty cups in one hand and high-fiving Azimio with the other. Kurt froze, terrified of any backlash that may come from his speaking out. He _hated_ that neanderthal with every fiber of his being. He looked to his side, a chunk of ice plopping to the floor to see Mercedes frozen in what must have been her initial reaction gasp, with blue sludge dripping from her face. She seemed to shake herself awake slightly, causing flecks to hit Kurt, he flinched.

"Mercedes, you got hit so bad!" he gushed. She shook her head and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards the girls bathroom.

"Oh, hell no. Forget about me, lame brain. You've got, like, ten minutes to get your ass to the Lima are not screwing this date-that's-not-really-a-date-but-totally-is-a-date up now! I would _not _be able to cope with your bitching about it after. Let get this crap out of your hair." With that she began the routine that every Glee member knew. The drown, rinse and repeat.

Crap. In his post-slushie haze he had entirely forgotten about seeing Blaine. How could he have forgotten? He had been talking about it like two seconds previously. He had no time for a slushie cleanup! This was not helpful! He began to freak.

"Why aren't you using warm water, Mercedes? Come on!" he snapped

"Boy, don't take that tone with me or you are on your own." She pouted. "Besides I _just_ turned the tap on...the water does have to warm from cold to hot you know."And so she shoved his head under the water, choosing to ignore his mumbling. "And, dude, you had better have some clean outfits in your lockers because you smell nastier than the 4th of July after party in the boys locker room last year. I'm telling you, that was some serious phunk and all I did was walk past it."

Kurt may snap at her, but he definitely loved Mercedes.

* * *

><p>"So how was school?"<p>

Kurt sipped his coffee lightly. They had been meeting at the Lima Bean coffee shop since the day after they had met on that fateful stairwell to confront (or comfort, as Blaine had said) Karofsky. Oh how Kurt wanted to buy Fate an iTunes voucher. It was very warm in the little brick building, even when the door was wide open like it was today and it seemed to always have just the right amount of people. Here you could talk without having to worry about being overheard over the din. He looked up at Blaine, who seemed a bit concerned. As Kurt decided it would be best to just reassure him, Blaine put a hand up to stop him.

"What happened? And does it have anything to do with the slight scent of artificial blueberries coming from your direction?" he asked quietly, smiling at that last part. Kurt grimaced as the memory of this afternoons slushie replayed fresh in his mind then sighed. No getting out of this one then.

"Just my shoulders seem to be making good friends with the lockers, that's all." He gave Blaine a little smile and took another mouthful of coffee. When he looked up again, Blaine was scowling at him. Naturally, Kurt immediately panicked. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked in a near gasp, bringing his hands up to brush at his cheeks and forehead. Blaine reached across the table and captured Kurt's hands between his own. Woah. Hyperventilation was _so_ not an option right now. Not in front of Blaine; that would be bad. Besides, it's just a friendly gesture right? Not that anyone in Glee had ever done this. Oh great, now he'd stop breathing altogether. Willing himself to relax he let out a long breath as discreetly as he could, praying that Blaine had not noticed.

"Stop it. You look adorable, as always. Now tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt's brain had stopped functioning after "adorable". Aaah! Blaine thought that he was adorable! _Aaaahhh!_ Wait. Stop. He mentally chided himself. He has to stop this; clearly Blaine wasn't interested or he would be throwing himself at Kurt. That's what out and proud gay guys did right? At least, that was what this month's issue of 'Gay Monthly' magazine on his iPhone app had said. He shook his head slightly to clear it and turned his mind back to the situation. He opened his mouth to ask what Blaine had been saying when the brunette barista decided to come and take Kurt's clean plate, forcing them to part hands. Kurt decided that if looks could kill this girl would be up against the wall with a pole through her chest a la Final Destination.

"Anything else I can get for you two?" she asked in a slow, bored drawl.

"No," snapped Kurt, then remembering who he was sitting with added "but thank you" and smiled sweetly. She left looking somewhat miffed but Kurt couldn't have cared less because the next thing he knew Blaine had taken his hands once more. They were so soft yet firm at the same time, you could just tell he had a strong grip. Inappropriate thoughts flooded Kurt's mind. No, he thought. Bad gutter brain, bad. He promptly ignored everything else and looked back up to see Blaine staring at him expectantly.

"You didn't hear what I just said, did you?" Blaine smiled. Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "It's fine, Kurt. If you don't want to tell me what happened, it's cool. I keep forgetting that we haven't exactly known each other all that long..." Blaine withdrew his hands from Kurt's and hastily took a bite from his pastry. Kurt gasped slightly at the loss of contact but managed to pass it off as a sigh.

"No, its fine. I'll tell you," he began.

"Kurt, it's okay. You don't have to," Blaine said again. The look in his hazel eyes were that of honesty.

"Oh hush and let me explain." Kurt pouted slightly as Blaine zipped an imaginary zipper across his lips, complete with sound effects, and smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's not like I don't share everything with you anyway." Kurt's stomach fluttered as Blaine's eyes twinkled. He looked _so_ cute when his eyes sparkled and when he smiled and when he looked flustered and windswept and...Wait... where was he? Oh yeah. He shook the thought from his head and continued to tell Blaine all about his week. The good, the bad and the ugly. Blaine stayed true to his "zipper", not interrupting Kurt, who seemed to lose confidence as he went. He just felt so ashamed and when he had finished he was close to tears and the notion must have been written all over his face because Blaine took his hands once again. Breathe, he reminded himself. Inhale, exhale.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to feel ashamed right now, Kurt. You have been so brave. Even just telling me all that. About your life, your week, the locker room incident. You've been so brave that if I'm honest with you, Kurt, I-" The chorus of Katy Perry's 'Firework' filled the air around them and Blaine's phone lit up from where it sat between their coffees on the table. Blaine huffed slightly, puffing his lips out in the most adorable way and checked the screen. "Kurt, I'm so sorry; I have to take this." Kurt nodded his assent with a small smile. Blaine picked up the phone and got up, walking a short distance from the table before answering it.

As Blaine took the call Kurt could not help but think about how lucky he had been to meet Blaine on the staircase at Dalton academy that day. He could have stopped any other boy on the crowded stairwell. He hadn't stopped just any boy. He'd stopped Blaine. Fate was often cruel to him, but occasionally it tossed out good things. Kurt felt so blessed to have gained a friend like Blaine. Sure, Kurt was crushing on him harder than Lady Gaga after seeing her music video for 'Paparazzi' but Kurt really felt like he would be able to take Blaine not reciprocating his feeling as long as he always had his friendship.

"Sorry about that, Kurt," said Blaine as he returned to the table, slipping his phone into his back pocket. He reached to take his coat from the back of his chair and Kurt made to follow suit. "Oh no, you don't have to leave on my account! You haven't even finished your coffee yet. I just have to dash. I completely forgot that I was supposed to pick my brother up from the airport fifteen minutes ago and he's there waiting for me. He's never been the most patient of people in my life. Thank you so much for the coffee and pastry though, they were lovely." He grinned and shrugged on his jacket and pulled his bag onto his shoulder, his hand gripping the brown strap.

"You have a brother?" Kurt asked, standing up anyway. He didn't like drinking coffee alone in front of strangers; it made him feel slightly self conscious. He followed Blaine as he left, unfinished coffee be damned.

"Yeah. Max. My own personal pain in the ass." Blaine grimaced then chuckled at Kurt's surprised face. "I forget you have no siblings. He's okay... just very... full on I guess. A handful, if you will." Kurt's mind hit the gutter. He almost slapped self. Almost. Blaine smiled back at Kurt as they reached his car where it was parked next to Kurt's. "He should only be here for the week, visiting on Easter break and all that jazz. Sorry," he paused. "All I was saying before he interrupted us was that I-" he hesitated and in that moment Kurt's heart began to race. Yes? Yes? "I think that you are such an inspiration, Kurt. Truly. I wish that I could have handled my situations as well as you have."

And so Kurt's heart sauntered back to its initial pace and fell to the bottom of his stomach. He had to stop being silly. Honestly after falling for two straight guys you would think he would have learnt not to go head over heels so fast for someone by now. He gave Blaine yet another small smile and mumbled his thanks. Blaine grinned back at him, causing Kurt's to grow into a beam. Blaine leaned over, pecked Kurt on the cheek and got into his car. Winding down his window he said, "I'm so glad that we met, Kurt. We are gonna be such good friends." And with one more heart melting smile he backed out of the parking lot and drove off.

Kurt decided that for now he would ignore that last comment and focus on all that was important right now. _The kiss on the freaking cheek! Ahhhh!_ He tried his best not to freak out. He slowed his breathing and got in his car, hoping that his grin would wear off before Mercedes, Tina and Rachel arrived at his later on for their girl's night. Though, as he caught sight of himself in the rear-view mirror, smile still intact, he severely doubted it.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that you liked Chapter 1 of 'All I Need'! Please feel free to review if it tickles your fancy.

Also just want to say a huge thanks to my awesome incredible Beta! She is my Klaine shaped rock who definitly keeps me grounded and on track!

Much Love x


	2. Chapter 2 Passing Notes

So thanks to everybody that has read the first Chapter! Here is Chapter 2 for you and I'm quite proud of it! Enjoy!

ohh yeah, Disclaimer: I do **not** own Glee or any of its characters. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Passing Notes<p>

Later that evening, Kurt was busy painting tiger-print onto Mercedes newly manicured nails (courtesy of himself) when he heard Rachel mutter to Tina behind him.

"Who's Blaine?"

Oh. Hell. No. He whipped his head around, discarding the acrylic he had been using on Mercedes nails to see Rachel attempting to discreetly paw her way through his phone. Needless to say, Kurt freaked. In his instant and somewhat rage-hazy opinion, words were not needed. Words couldn't describe to Rachel how he was feeling in that moment. So he did the only thing that seemed logical at that point in time, which he would later look back on as being one of his most undignified, self-induced moments of all time, and lunged right at the girl and immediately tried to wrench the cell phone from her grip.

Mercedes and Tina were sitting together on the end of Kurt's bed in his basement room finding the fact that both he and Rachel were rolling on the floor attempting to each gain control of a single cellphone whilst obscenities were thrown left, right and center, perhaps the most hilarious thing they had seen to date. And they had seen _a lot_ of funny things since they had been friends, including Coach Sylvester's attempt to remake the music video for Olivia Newton John's "Let's Get Physical". At the time they had found this both amusing and slightly nauseating. But the next day had practically crashed Mercedes car in laughing fits when the song came on the radio. The instance that was happening right in front of their very faces, however, took the cake. Or the tots. Depending on your preference. As Kurt yelled something about the Shire and Rachel having hairy feet they relapsed into uncontrollable laughter. Kurt was funny, yeah, but was a hell of a lot funnier when he was angry at someone.

After five or so minutes of the epic battle that continued to be waged on the floor, in which several dirty tactics had been pulled out including elbows in sensitive places from both party's, Rachel relinquished his phone and scrambled behind the other two on the bed for protection.

"Is my nose bleeding?" she asked the girls. Instead of replying they just began laughing all over again having initially calmed themselves down.

"Oh-My-God," Mercedes gasped between laughs, "that was, hands down - the funniest thing..."

"...I've ever seen," finished Tina. They looked at each other, faces streaming and collapsed into fresh peals of laughter.

Kurt gave them his best evil glares, making a mental note that next time one of them held a sleepover he would be rationing the sugar, then glared at Rachel who had a sorry look on her face and was simultaneously nursing her nose and her side. He vaguely remembered pummeling her side with a throw cushion repeatedly aiming for the same spot. Probably not the best weapon choice, he mused. Thinking back over the last few minutes he had to admit that it was a little funny. He allowed himself a little chuckle.

"It was like watching Smeagol go after Frodo for the one ring," Mercedes said as Tina cackled once more.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, raising his voice over their laughter. "Could you have picked a more insulting fictitious character for me? Or one with worse skin?" He gave them a diva look and heard Rachel mutter something about thinking being Frodo was worse but he let it slide.

"Well if he had a moisturising routine like yours he may look as good as you," giggled Tina.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and threw his previously discarded throw pillow missile at them both. They stopped laughing instantly.

"Oh, so its going to be like that then is it, white boy?" But as Mercedes lunged for a weapon of her own, the sound of the doorbell rang through the room. The girls froze, which in itself was strange because nothing deterred Mercedes from a pillow fight. Kurt frowned, wondering who on earth that could be, seeing as it was 11:45 PM.

He glanced back at the girls again. They were so quiet. Something was wrong. He knew it. Mercedes looked like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

"...Mercedes?" he asked, tentatively.

She sidled over to where her bag sat next to his new cream egg chair, an impulse buy he still wasn't sure about.

"Mhmm?" she vocalised as she retrieved a few tots she had bought with her, eyes downcast.

"What did you do?" he said, slipping some danger into his voice.

However, before she could answer his question he heard his Dads voice.

"Kurt, get up here, you've got a friend at the door. Don't keep him waiting!" His father only seemed slightly miffed so it probably wasn't someone like Puck and as far as he knew Finn was in his room making out with his Xbox, as usual.

The thing that Kurt was still trying to process, however, was the _him_. Him?

"Him?" he asked aloud, praying that the place his mind was straying to was completely just that, his mind. There was a rather tense and awkward silence among them.

"Kurt!" came his dad's voice again.

"Coming!" he called back, never taking his eyes from Mercedes. She was, in his opinion, the guilty-until-proven-innocent party here. She looked as though she had told the entire set list for New Directions songs to Vocal Adrenaline. He began to move towards the stairs leading up to the voices coming from his sitting room.

As he climbed the stairs he was aware of only one thing and that was the girls creeping along behind him. Clearly they knew what was going on.

The only thing on his mind right now was the voices coming from the living room. As he reached the top he realised that he recognised not only his fathers voice but the other as well. No. Freaking. Way. It couldn't be. There was just no way. Besides she wouldn't, would she? She would never do something so reckless, so evil, so...so...so... His brain stopped functioning momentarily as he rounded the corner and was devastated to see that his suspicions were confirmed.

Blaine.

Despite his dismay at the fact that not only was Blaine currently sitting in his living room with his dad having a conversation about something only Gaga knows, but also the fact that Blaine was looking at Kurt who was standing there gawking at him in his silk blue sleepover jammies. _Yes, he still called pyjamas jammies, what's your point? _Despite all of this his brain was throwing some sort of Blaine's-in-my-field-of-vision-and-he's-in-the-flesh-not-in-his-Facebook-profile-picture party.

Blaine was staring at him with a small smile. Great. He was laughing at his jammies, he knew it. His dad was smiling at him, too, but with a slightly confused expression on his face. He knew that Kurt would not have overlooked his rule of no boys to stay without Burt's say so. This is what puzzled Burt. It took Kurt a few moments to digest all of this. At that moment he caught sight of himself in the mirror across the room and instantly clamped his mouth shut before anyone realised he had been goldfishing. Blaine chuckled almost silently so no joy on the no one noticing front then. Kurt Hummel did not _goldfish_. Not in public anyway. He pulled himself out of shock by imagining various ways of torturing whoever was responsible for this sudden turn of events.

"Sorry, I see that you guys already got started," said Blaine, apologetically. "I only just got Mercedes' text message inviting me. I'm afraid I can't stay the night, though, you know, because of Max and all. But I can stay a little while, if that's okay?" This information seemed to relax Burt, who sat back down to return to his game. Blaine smiled. He really had to stop doing that; didn't he know the way that made Kurt go weak at the knees? Well of course he didn't, its not as though Kurt was going to tell him that. Kurt returned it with a swift grin of his own before turning to Mercedes. Instantly she stopped grinning and seemed to be fearing for her life. As well she should. Mercedes fled, the other two hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>"I <em>love<em> this song!" said Blaine from where he was perched on the edge of Kurt's bed with a packet of Twizzlers. He was so entirely cute when he was wiggling away to music. Kurt was sitting next to Tina on the floor while Rachel nattered away to Mercedes, who was clearly ignoring her. Blaine got up from where he was sitting and grabbed Mercedes by the hand.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" She just laughed in response and rose to dance with Blaine. He was so... dapper. That was the only word for it. Kurt made a mental note to inform him of this in the near future. Tina grabbed the Twizzlers from where Blaine had abandoned them and began to munch on them as she returned to her place with Kurt and Rachel.

"I like Blaine," she said, matter-of-factly. "Are you two dating?" He could have hit her. He glanced to where Blaine and Mercedes were flicking through her iPod for another song, satisfied he hadn't heard he rounded on Tina.

"No, we are not. Just because we are two out gay guys does not mean we must be, you know."

"Woah! Kurt! Calm down! You'd be cute together, that's all." She shrugged

"Not to mention," Rachel chirped up, "you obviously like him. You instantly blush whenever he smiles at you. It's sweet." Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't know why they invited her to these things. In fact, he couldn't even remember inviting her.

"Look, would you guys just drop it? I _don't like Blaine that way._" He hissed at them, noting with embarrassment the dramatic change in pitch.

Before either of the other two decided to add another penny to the pot he heard a squeal emit from Blaine. Yep. Definitely gay. He ran over to Kurt and grabbed his hand and once again he felt his heart speed to what had to be unsafe palpitation levels.

"Sing with me!" he said. Kurt laughed as he heard the opening music. Blaine was definitely gay.

Blaine grabbed a moisturising bottle from the dressing table (Kurt's stomach lurched... that was a $55 bottle) and began to sing to the cheers of the girls.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

He slid suavely over to Mercedes and span her around

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

He edged over to where Kurt stood awkwardly, giving him a wink. Kurt almost melted to jello there and then.

_I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean._

The girls cheered once more before Rachel decided to join Blaine for the chorus.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

Mercedes grabbed the bottle from Blaine, forcing Kurt to emit a small "Please, be careful! That was expensive." Blaine just laughed grabbing Kurt and forcing him to dance. Seriously, who needed alcohol to have a good time, really? Kurt finally felt himself begin to let go as Mercedes took over the song with her pure soul.

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_

_Cruisin' through the west side_

_We'll be checkin' the scene_

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car_

_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar_

There was so much spinning and laughing, Kurt had no clue which way was even up. All he knew is that he started to sing with everyone else now.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

Mercedes forced the bottle into his hands and he made to put it back in its rightful place when Blaine grabbed him, yelling over the music, "No! Sing!" So, Kurt sang.

_Making my connection as I enter the room_

_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove_

_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat_

_Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me_

_I'm your operator, you can call anytime_

_I'll be your connection to the party line_

Dancing ensued, all of them bouncing together in the middle of the room. It was hot and Blaine was there and this was so perfect. He really hoped that he wasn't falling for Blaine because that would totally suck. Blaine looked so happy right now, with him and three girls that he hardly knew. Blaine was perfect, even when he was dancing like a dork.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

"_Kurt!_" came a yell from upstairs. No one heard it. They were having to much fun.

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right-_

"_Kurt!_" came his dad's voice, music cutting out right before the last word. Kurt span around to see his dad by his boombox, power cable in hand. "It's 12:30 in the morning. No singing!" And with that he turned and stalked back upstairs. They looked at each other collectively and burst into laughter, falling in a heap onto the bed.

Blaine stood once the laughter began to subside and picked up his bag from by the stairs.

"I should get going, anyway." Kurt's heart sank. "But thanks, I had an...amazing time." He grinned, mainly at Kurt, though of course he assumed it was aimed at everyone in the room. "I really needed that. I'll text you tomorrow, Kurt." He waved goodbye to them all, telling the girls how nice it was to meet them and how he'd only ever heard great things about them, which had only been confirmed. He may have only been here for 45 minutes but every second had been incredible. And then Blaine was hugging Kurt and then he was gone.

* * *

><p>At about 3:30 AM, Kurt's phone lit up and buzzed once, signalling a text message. Groggily he snatched at his phone from where he was asleep next to Mercedes on the floor, who was mumbling something about the tot monster. That girl and her tots. He was too tired to roll his eyes so he just made a mental note to do it in the morning. The light from his phone hurt his eyes and he seriously considered just waiting till morning but the thing had woken him up so it had to be important. Reading the text, he grinned. He stared at the screen for a few minutes before leaving it on screen next to him as he rolled over to return to sleep. It didn't take him long.<p>

The text stared up blankly to the ceiling.

I hope I haven't woken you, just wanted to say that I had an amazing time. Thanks again, Kurt. Hopefully coffee tomorrow, if you're free? /Bxxxxx

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by in a blur of shopping bags and Calculus homework. Kurt was so bored of how easy high school was come Monday morning he seriously considered just not bothering going in. He just didn't feel challenged. He'd said as much to Blaine when they had had coffee on Saturday.<p>

"Maybe you could just transfer into AP classes?" Blaine suggested.

"It's too late in the term, but I would if I could. Though, from what I hear the AP classes aren't even really all that much more challenging. Just more homework."

"Hmm, I suppose there's always extra classes online you can do? Or," Blaine grinned, so of course Kurt melted a little bit, forcing himself to pay attention, "you could always do my homework for me too?" He laughed.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "If you think that would be more challenging?"

"Kurt, I was joking," said Blaine, concerned that he hadn't picked up on that.

"I do know that, Blaine. It's not like I'm dense. If I were then why would I need to be challenged more?"

Blaine chuckled and sipped his coffee. Kurt had gone slightly red but Blaine was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Come on, I need to get a couple of cards for some peoples birthdays."

Kurt sighed at the memory, wishing he could spend every day seeing Blaine's face. Something about him just calmed him down, made him feel safe and happy and accepted. Sure he felt like that in Glee, sometimes, but with Blaine it was just different.

He walked into first period English and took his seat next to Mercedes, who was texting away on her new BlackBerry.

"Hey, 'Cedes," he greeted, taking the empty seat beside her.

"Boy, you have gotta get yourself one of these things. They are insanely cool. You know we could text each other for free, like, all of the time with this messenger thingy...once I work out how to add people that is." Mercedes loved her new phone. It was her baby and barely anything took preference over it. This being the case, Kurt was flattered when she looked up from it and put it into her pocket. "Kurt, spill"

"What?" he said, genuinely confused.

"You've got that look."

"What look?" He had a look? He resisted the urge to take out his mirror.

"The Blaine Look."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. He's the only person who can make your skin stay red for hours."

"Mercedes, I have no idea what you are talking about." He did his best to rearrange his features so that he looked slightly huffy at her insinuation and went about taking out his books for class.

"Don't you be playing with me, Kurt. The only time I've seen anyone crush harder than this is... come to think of it I don't think I _have_ seen anyone crush harder than you right now."

"Hey! What about Rachel on Finn? Or Finn on Rachel?"

"They don't count. Finchel are purely psychotic. Seriously, one second he loves her then she screws up and he gets mad and she loves him, he changed his mind, then he screws up...it's just one giant vicious circle. No, Klaine is the stuff of that Jane August or whatever her name is."

"Firstly, it's Jane _Austen_ and secondly, Klaine? _Klaine?_" Klaine? Seriously, where did people come up with these things? Granted, he had created Puckleberry but, come on, Klaine?

"It's the first gay guy you've been crushing on! Come on! Let me have my fun! My Kurt is in love with another guy, who's _gay_. This is a big thing. We should be shouting this from the school roof!"

"We most certainly should not," he huffed. He opened his notebook, determined to start taking notes before class had even started when he was faced with seven whole pages littered of variations of "Kurt + Blaine" in love-hearts and "Kurt Anderson's" surrounded by kisses.

"Point and case." Mercedes chuckled over his shoulder. "Look, I'm just happy for you. You've finally found a guy!"

"Mercedes, Blaine and I aren't even dating! He doesn't even like me that way!"

"How do you know?"

"I-"

"Have you asked him?"

"I-"

"Then, exactly!" So she began to sing, annoying school girl style, moderately quietly thank the heavens. "Kuuuurt and Blaaaaine, sitting in a tree-"

Kurt turned to Mercedes to tell her to shut up when Miss Holiday walked in, so he settled back into his seat along with Mercedes. He hadn't realised his teacher was out sick today. At least class would be fun today.

"Hola, Classe!" rang Miss Holidays voice across the room.

"I thought that this was English?" Kurt heard someone whisper from behind him, probably Brittany. He glanced back. Yep. It was Brittany, then it dawned on him... she wasn't even supposed to be in his English class. He sighed and turned to watch what Miss Holiday was acting out. He loved Charades.

About ten minutes in he felt something hit the side of his head. He turned his head sharply to see Mercedes pointing to the floor between them, it was a folded piece of paper. It must have bounced off of his head. He leaned over, inconspicuously keeping his head to the front and felt around for it in the aisle... but it wasn't there. He looked around just in time to see David Karofsky snatch it up from where he sat behind Mercedes and open it up, his face contorting in rage and getting redder by the second. Feverishly, Kurt began to wonder what on earth she had written. It must've been something about him and Blaine. What else would get him so worked up?

He glanced back to see Karofsky trying desperately to get a hold of himself, with what had to of been gargantuan effort as his features turned completely impassive. Kurt had to admit, he had good acting skills what with all this hiding who he was business. Kurt hoped that that was the end of it. However, just for peace of mind he whipped his phone and text Mercedes quickly, praying her cell was on silent. He pressed send. After a second or two he saw Mercedes jump so hard her workbook fell off of her desk with a loud _thud_. Kurt chuckled silently, marvelling at the invention of vibrate in cell phones.

"Everything alright there, Mercedes?" said Miss Holiday, pausing from where she was holding a Raccoon toy up at the front. What a Raccoon had to do with Pride and Prejudice he would never know.

"Yup, everything's cool Miss H." Mercedes smiled back at her. Miss Holiday returned to her Raccoon, who was apparently named Geoffrey. A few seconds later he had a reply.

Mercedes, what was on that note? Karofsky's got it, and... why didn't you just text me? - Kx

Kurty, Sorry, haven't fully worked out how to start a new text on this thing yet, only reply (Kurt rolled his eyes). It said something like, Dearest Kurt, You want to hug him, you want to luurrrve him, you want to kiiiiiiss him, Mercedes xoxo

Kurt stared wide eyed to the front. That wouldn't have gone down well with Karofsky at all. Well it hadn't as he'd just witnessed. He hoped to who ever was listening that he'd just let it slide.

The next thirty minutes slid by at snail pace. There was one little light though, ten minutes before the end Miss Holiday announced for one reason or another, Kurt hadn't really been paying that much attention, they could leave early. As they all stood to go, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and was knocked back into his desk. He saw Karofsky walk past. He also saw that Mercedes had seen it all.

"Oh, Hell to the no!" She stood up and, hands on hips, glared at the back of Karofsky's head. He stopped and turned, Western style, to face her.

"What?"

"You can't just shove people like that. It's not like he did anything to you!" Kurt couldn't believe she was actually standing up for him like this. In this moment, he loved her more than anything but as he looked into Karofsky's eyes he immediately wished she had just left well enough alone. David's eyes bored into Kurt's with a look that said, "You know exactly what you've done to piss me off, gay boy." Instead of saying this to him, though, he turned back to Mercedes and grimaced.

"I don't have to answer to a fat bitch like you."

Everybody in the class had heard him and everybody had the same reaction. Jaws dropped. That was when Mercedes flipped. She went to go for Karofsky, screaming things about slavery and equal rights, in a way that would have made Santana proud. Kurt only managed to hold her back with the help of Brittany, thank god she'd gone to the wrong class today, until Miss Holiday came over. Mercedes stopped, breathing heavy.

"Not cool, David. You and me, we have a date with Principal Sue. Let's march." And with a sorry look towards Mercedes and Kurt she walked Karofsky by the arm out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Expelled?" Kurt could hardly believe what he was hearing from his phone. Kurt squealed. Loudly. Turns out that PrincipalCoach Sue had taken the opportunity to expel Karofsky the instant that it was presented to her. Of course there was still the formal enquiry from the school board but this was fantastic news. After hanging up to Mercedes (he had bought her the largest hot chocolate Lima Bean did after what had happened, with a side of gingerbread cookies) he decided to celebrate with a little dance to Single Ladies. He could not have been happier. He already felt safer, and for the first time in a long while was not petrified about school the next day. He'd even text Blaine the good news. His response had been just as enthusiastic.

KURT! No way! That is awesome news! I can't believe it! I am so thrilled for you. I knew if you stuck it out and hung in there karma would come back around. Please excuse this, this is about to be very undignified but I'm too excited not to so: ! That is how thrilled I am for you! Coffee soon, please? /Bxxxxxx

This had only heightened Kurt's mood. He was almost getting to his favourite part of the song

_Don't treat me to the things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

When the music cut out, a rather miffed Kurt span about to see his dad once more with the power cable. Kurt crossed his arms and huffed. This was becoming quite a nasty habit for his father to get and Kurt was not sure he liked it. His dad, however, looked positively confused.

"Kurt, sorry to... er... interrupt... but I've got something I have to tell-" That was when Kurt realised he hadn't shared the good news with his dad. He, of course, did the only thing he could and lept into action. He threw his arms around his dad and hugged him tight before stepping back.

"Karofsky's been suspended, the one I mentioned gave me some problems? He's finally gone! It's over!" Kurt squealed once more and hugged his dad again, bewildered expression still intact.

"Kurt, that's wonderful, son!" He hugged Kurt back.

Kurt continued to tell his dad everything from top to bottom about his day, leaving out the parts about Blaine and passing notes in class. His dad was genuinely happy for him. Kurt could not believe how happy he was. When he ended the story he squealed yet again (he seemed to be doing that an awful lot today) and hugged his dad tighter than ever before. Then Kurt remembered.

"Wait," said Kurt, staring up at his dad, "you had something you had to tell me?"

Burt hesitated and then finally smiled down at his son, hoping that he was right in assuming that this was probably going to make this the best day of Kurt's life so far. Burt wasn't disappointed.

* * *

><p>So! That was Chapter 2 my friends! I hope that you enjoyed it! The two songs in this are Get This Party Started by P!nk and a couple of lines from Single Ladies by Beyonce.<p>

Once again I want to thank my absolutly incredibly awesome Beta who not only puts up with my banter but also shares flowers with me :) She is incredible and I wouldn't have gotten this Chapter out so well without her. Props to Beta!

Feel free to review, would love to know your thoughts!

Coming up: Theres wedding bells in the air and Kurt need a plus-one. Love, Fluff and Music to come!

Much Love xxx


	3. Chapter 3 Lost in Love

Here it is! Chapter 3! I apologise for the huge delay but I've moved house and started dance college and everynight I've just been sooooo tired that I just fell asleep. I'm so glad to finally have this Chapter out for you!

once again, Disclaimer: I do **not** own Glee or any of it's characters. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Lost in Love<p>

Kurt looked up from his computer screen and rubbed his eyes. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was nearly 4:00 AM. He sighed. Who would have thought a seating plan could be so damn difficult? Both his dad and Carole had supplied him with the lists of their guests and who didn't like who scribbled in the margins. Just when Kurt thought he was finished he realised that Donny Kenwright was sitting next to Mary Applebye who had cheated on his brother last year and the only free space to move Donny would be to a table full of people he didn't even know. Screw it, Kurt decided, it's his own fault for being single. He promptly placed him in the last available space.

As Kurt saved the document and shut down his laptop he realised that he wasn't going with anyone to the wedding. Even Finn had gotten Rachel on board. He could ask Mercedes, he guessed, but it's not quite the same what with it being a wedding and all. Not to mention the entire glee club would be there to sing anyway. Quickly remembering, he scribbled 'Get set list for wedding' on a post-it note on his desk.

Now, Kurt knew exactly who he wanted to ask but the problem was, well, Kurt. He was just too scared to face the rejection that was sure to come hand in hand with asking the question. As he lay down, he pushed those thoughts out of his head. He didn't need a date. He would be too busy making sure the day ran smoothly. Weddings were such hassle, but hey, if Broadway didn't work out for Kurt then there was always wedding planner. Kurt shoved his face face down into his pillow. No, just, no.

For twenty minutes Kurt lay staring at his ceiling. All he could think about was Blaine, the wedding, Blaine, the move that would come after the wedding, and Blaine. Yes, Blaine was on his mind a lot. Kurt gave a loud huff and rolled over, snatching his phone from his beside table. No new messages or missed calls. People seemed to stop contacting him these days and he was beginning to feel a little neglected. Of course he realised that this was because he was currently unbearable, it was wedding this, wedding that and, frankly, he was being a total diva about his preparations. Once all of this was finished he was sure that things would return to normal... hopefully. But if he went to the wedding without a date his dad would spend the entire time worrying whether Kurt was actually _having_ a good time or whether he was completely caught up in everything _but_having fun. Kurt chewed his lip for a moment, mind racing. If he was ever going to do this it had to be now, in his sleepy state his mind could rationalise doing this but come morning he would not be able to do it. Period. Kurt unlocked his phone and dialled the number he needed, praying that-because it was such a ridiculous time to call-he wouldn't actually have to speak to anyone and he could just leave it in a voicemail.

After four rings he fully expected to hear Blaine's voicemail, not his actual voice. Crap.

"Hey," came a slurred voice, "Kurt. What's up?" Kurt could practically visualise Blaine rubbing his eyes free from sleep right now. He felt so guilty and his confidence shrivelled and died.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry I woke you up. I knew I shouldn't have called at this time but I just figured I could leave you a voicemail and you wouldn't even get woken up and, God, I'm _so_sorry that I woke you up, I ne-"

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off mid rambling, he heard him chuckle slightly. "You didn't wake me up, you saved me actually."

"Oh?" asked Kurt, suddenly intrigued, abandoning his guilt as quickly as it had arrived.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, you see I've got this essay for English Literature due tomorrow and I completely forgot about it, which totally isn't even like me. I've been staring at the computer screen for seven solid hours and I just can't seem to get the conclusion right. Anyway," he paused, "What can I help you with, O'Saviour?"

Kurt gave him a weak laugh. His resolve was crumbling more by the second. "Well, I..." He just stopped talking. How the hell do you even phrase something like this? "It doesn't matter." Great. He'd chickened out.

"Kurt, you wouldn't call me at this time of the morning unless it mattered to you, and clearly it does. Come on, you know I'm here for you. Always."

Kurt could've hit himself. This was a terrible, terrible idea. What on earth had possessed him to do this? He opened his mouth and just didn't say anything.

"Okay," came Blaine's voice. "Coffee. Tomorrow morning, er should I say in a few hours since it's morning now? I've got a free period after I hand in this essay so say, Lima Bean. 10:00 AM?"

"Perfect," he breathed in response.

"Awesome. I'm looking forward to it. Sweet dreams, Kurt," he said softly

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "Wait- I mean, Thank you. You too." Blaine laughed. "Good luck with your essay."

"Thanks. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

You know when you are on the phone to someone you really like and there's that pause at the end of conversation where you don't want to hang up the phone despite it being nearly 5 AM? That was happening right now, although Kurt did not notice it was happening the other end, too.

"Bye, Kurt," Blaine said quietly.

"Yeah." Well, someone was articulate this morning, weren't they? Angry at himself, he gave a feeble "goodbye" and hung up the phone reluctantly. It hadn't struck him that it was 5 AM. He had 5 hours before he had to be at the Lima Bean with Blaine. Three before his first period start. Frustrated, he fiddled with the alarm on his phone and dropped it back onto his bedside table, on full volume.

What on earth was he going to say to Blaine? How was this going to work out? For now, though, he pushed it out of his mind and rolled over to try and get at least one hour of quality sleep before he would have to awake and get ready for school. Kurt really hated being so high maintenance all the time.

Kurt realized that he shouldn't have even allowed himself that hour. By the time his alarm went off, Kurt was feeling so terrible that he considered staying home. He was exhausted and his eyes just wanted to remain shut. He sat at the edge of his bed, his hands resting on his knees and his eyes still shut. Sleep was all he wanted. After five minutes of attempting to get off his bed, he finally accomplished it.

The rest of his morning was slow-going and he worried that he'd just pass out as he made his way upstairs. At least he got to miss History to see Blaine. "See, Kurt," he muttered to himself as he grabbed a waffle from the toaster to eat in the car, "always a bright side".

* * *

><p>You could cut the tension with a blunt butter knife. Kurt was sitting across from Blaine at their usual table at the Lima Bean and was so completely introverted that it was clear by Blaine's face he thought that something was wrong. Kurt had no idea what to say and hadn't actually said anything at all since he ordered his coffee. Even the medium drip couldn't pull him out of his own mind. Until Blaine decided to be the ten tonne polar bear and break the ice.<p>

"So, I hear that it's llama season."

Kurt snorted into his coffee, inhaling most of it up his nose. Choking, he put it down and patted his face dry with a napkin. Oh, the things he would do for a moist towelette right now.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Kurt asked, completely forgetting about why they were actually there.

Blaine chuckled to himself, playing with the toasted fruit bread in front of him. "Sorry, that was probably a little ill-timed." Kurt shot him a look that screamed "you think?" "I was just talking to Brittany, from your glee club, on Facebook last night and she asked me if I liked llamas humps. I said that it was camels who had humps but she promptly corrected me, stating that camel season ended three weeks ago and that llamas, and I quote, are totally in right now." He laughed before sipping his own drink. Blaine was so random it was almost sickeningly cute-almost. He shot him a smile before taking a bite out of his blueberry muffin. "Now," said Blaine, his tone clearly saying "I only have thirty minutes before my next class so lets get down to business", "Talk to me."

"I don't know what you mean," said Kurt innocently.

"As much as I love our games, Kurt..." They had games? Kurt trilled within. "I don't really have that much time and it really did seem important. So, spill."

Kurt sighed. He didn't really have much choice. So, Kurt being Kurt, said it in the most socially awkward way he could.

"I was wondering whether if possibly you would consider maybe going to, y'know my dad's...umm thing, I mean wedding, with me." Blaine smiled slightly and went completely red. Kurt was certain he was redder and quickly attempted to save the situation. "You know, as friends...'cause we're, you know..."

"Friends," finished Blaine.

"Yeah," said Kurt, lamely.

"You know what, Kurt?" Kurt felt his heart begin to speed up. "I would love that. I love weddings and I would love to meet the rest of New Directions, mainly Brittany because I haven't actually met her yet and she is rather shockingly fascinating to hold a conversation with." Blaine winked at him and Kurt's heart fluttered a bit.

"Okay, so it's kind of Saturday. So if you need help with outfits I can, you know, help or whatever-"

"Saturday? Surely you've been planning this for a long time, right? Why wait till two days before to ask me?" Blaine smiled.

"Actually, I've only been planning some things since last week. Dad and Carole had started some secrets plans without sharing. Which I think was rude that-" Blaine cut him off before he could really start to ramble.

"So you have known for a week and you ask me two days before," he reiterated with a laugh. "I'm just joking with you, Kurt, no need to look so worried!" Kurt rearranged his features from petrified to slightly bemused with well practised efficiency. "I can't wait, but I do actually have an outfit to wear already in mind, but thank you for the offer, it was sweet of you." He stood up to leave, picking up his take out coffee, he led the way to the front of the shop where Kurt followed. "I will call you tonight to confirm stuff for then!" And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt slumped back onto his bed energy spent and it was only 9:30 AM. He'd been up since 5 making sure everything was set to run smoothly for the day. He'd barely had time to reflect on what today really meant. His dad was getting married, again. He almost couldn't quite believe it. A part of him screamed that this wasn't fair and how could his dad do this to his mom, but another part of him was happy for him, that he had managed to find someone else to love and, needless to say, that this part of him was dominant. He shook his head and sat up. He could reflect on this tomorrow. For now he had to do three more things before he started to get ready.<p>

He glanced at the post-it note in his hand with his final responsibilities on. First he had to call the caterer to make sure they had gotten his final cake design yesterday. He knew it was unrealistic to expect them to change cake details now but this was important. After that he had to lay everything out for his dad for him to get ready with ease and on his own. Kurt had spent hours pouring over designer magazines searching for the perfect suit but when he showed his dad the three to choose from he put his foot down. Admittedly it was the only thing his dad wanted to do himself but Kurt couldn't help but feel it was a little harsh to not even _show_Kurt the suit. It was currently hanging up in a suit bag in his dad's closet and he had strict instructions to not open that bag under any circumstances whatsoever. He had to trust that he had influenced his dad's suit choice enough just from Kurt's mere presence.

The final thing on his list however was what was worrying him the most. His song choice for the wedding. His dad had allowed him to get the New Directions to be the entertainment, even Mr. Schuester was contributing his own solo to the set list but Kurt still didn't have a clue what to sing and his dad had said he wanted something really special. He supposed that that didn't necessarily mean that Kurt himself had to sing a solo so maybe he could just get someone else to have an extra one, goodness knows that Rachel would bite his arm off saying yes should he ask. He just felt like it needed to mean something more than that. He really didn't want to ruin it, though. Kurt knew that he didn't know anything good enough yet and he had only five hours until the ceremony was due to start at 1:45 PM. He'd figure it out. He hoped. And with that he pushed up to grab his phone and dial the caterers number.

* * *

><p>Kurt shut the door as Mercedes left to pick up Tina for the wedding. They had taken the last two hours getting ready at his house and while everything else was complete he had still not managed to sort out the third thing on his list. He was despairing, not wanting to ruin this for his dad who had left ten minutes before to pick up his shoes from being re-soled.<p>

Blaine was due to pick him up any second and Kurt was freaking out, which was why Kurt was zooming around his room, sheet music flying when Blaine came down the steps into his basement room and made Kurt scream and jump, causing his folder of Patti LuPone sheet music to explode onto the floor. Blaine laughed and helped him pick it up.

"Why so jumpy?" he asked, his signature smile instantly calming Kurt.

"Well for a start my front door is at the front of my house and has a doorbell next to it," he gave Blaine a look who held up his hands in sheepish surrender, "and I've been trying to figure out for the last few hours the perfect song to sing tonight but I can't find one and I'm not going to do it justice and there's an open slot for it in the set list and if there's nothing to fill it the wedding will be ruined because what are they going to dance to and then Rachel will try and take it and although it would save the night she already has fours solos and if I gave her another one I think the rest of the club as well as myself would kill me and I jus-" He was swiftly cut off by a hand over his mouth. Blaine's hand. Blaine's hand was over his mouth.

"Kurt, calm down. Seriously, it's going to be fine. You need to relax." Kurt huffed at Blaine's statement.

"Easier said then done," he muttered under his breath once Blaine removed his hand.

"Oh shush, you." He put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and sat next to him on the end of the bed. "Now, here's what we're going to do. _You_are going to breathe deeply."

It took Kurt a moment to noticed that Blaine was actually waiting for him to do this right now. He sighed and took a mockingly big breathe.

Blaine chuckled. "Wow, you really are stressed out. You haven't even noticed I'm wearing an Alexander McQueen suit." Kurt looked him up and down surreptitiously but instead gawked. Blaine looked incredible. A light brown McQueen suit with a pure white shirt with the first few buttons undone and a leather lapel collar. Blaine didn't look incredible. He looked incredibly sexy. Kurt swallowed.

"So you are." He could have smacked himself around the face at the fact that his voice had come out nearly three octaves higher than normal. He was, however, distinctly grateful for the pile of sheet music on his lap.

"Do you have any clue at all on a song?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised hopefully. Kurt shook his head, looking downcast. Blaine looked thoughtful for a second. "I'll sort it." It was as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It very well may mean that Kurt will not be singing a song but he trusted Blaine implicitly. He smiled slightly before standing up, holding the sheet music carefully.

"Thank you, really," he said, bashfully.

"Kurt, you don't need to thank me, honestly." He grinned and stood up in response.

"I know that, but I wanted to. Now," Kurt turned away and placed the sheet music onto his desk before heading straight to his en suite, "I just need to use the bathroom quickly then we can go. Could you take the box on the the kitchen table to the car?" Blaine smiled, nodded and was gone.

* * *

><p>The ceremony had been the most heart wrenching, beautiful thing that Kurt had ever witnessed, so naturally he had cried at not only a job well done but in happiness for his dad. Carole had looked stunningly beautiful in a slightly off white dress, patterned with flowers and pearls. His dad though, had looked positively dashing in a black suit, the lapel slightly darker and a tie that matched Kurt's. Kurt had had nothing to worry about as far as his dad's suit was concerned. He had just finished posing in photos with them both and Finn, so now he had to get New Directions in their places for their opening number. Mercedes was going to sing the song his dad and Carole would have their first dance to and it had to be perfect. He zoomed through the crowd, grabbing members of the glee club as he went. As he passed Quinn he saw Blaine laughing with Brittany and Mercedes. He had been so incredible throughout everything, from calming his nerves in the car to sorting the special song, which he still refused to tell Kurt about. He approached them, pushing aside the people he didn't know in his way and nodding politely to those he did. He didn't spare much time to be courteous when so much was riding on him. Wow, maybe Blaine was right when he said that he thought Kurt was taking this a little too seriously... He karate-chopped the thought from his mind and tapped Mercedes on the shoulder.<p>

"Why are you still here? You should be on stage! You're first in, like, five minutes." Yes, Kurt was freaking on the inside and wasn't doing overly well at keeping it from the surface.

"Hey, chill, white-boy. I'm going now." She smiled at Blaine. "Nice talking to you again, Blaine. Come on, Britt." And with that they both floated off to get ready...he hoped. Blaine gave his tricep an encouraging squeeze.

"Breathe," he whispered into his ear. Kurt tried to hold back the shiver, he really did, but when he did that he couldn't help it. He felt Blaine suddenly relinquish his grip. Damn it. He'd felt it. Kurt gave a pathetic laugh and followed after the girls.

* * *

><p><em>If I ain't got nothing, I got you<em>  
><em>If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you<em>  
><em>I don't know much about algebra but I know that one plus one equal two<em>  
><em>And it's me and you and that's all we'll have when the world is through<em>

Mercedes was standing at the deep purple microphone in a matching dress, hair back and eyes glistening and Kurt's dad and Carole span closely around the dance floor. Clearly Kurt was good at giving dance lessons and he made a mental note to pat himself on the back for that later. His dad just looked so happy and Carole was so beautiful. This was one of the best days of Kurt's life and all because it meant something to his dad and his dad was really all that Kurt really cared about in life. His dad was his everything.

_Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love_  
><em>And darling you got enough for the both of us<em>  
><em>so come on baby, make love to me<em>

Mercedes was smiling through the song and kept winking at Kurt which just made him smile even more. She could be such a diva sometimes. Kurt liked mocking her in his head where she couldn't glare at him for it. He chuckled quietly to himself, and Blaine nudged him slightly from where he sat next to him at the table.

_When my days look low_  
><em>Pull me in close and don't let me go<em>  
><em>Make love to me<em>  
><em>When the worlds at war<em>  
><em>Let our love heal us all<em>  
><em>Help me let down my guard<em>  
><em>Make love to me <em>

As Brittany and Tina joined the vocals, Kurt's heart raced. The waltz he'd taught his dad in 3/3 was going perfectly and he couldn't help but notice his dad was just smiling. Smiling. Not screwing his face up in concentration, sticking his tongue out slightly, but he looked truly blissful.

Light and passionate runs filled the air as Mercedes free-styled across the music, the happy couple twirling, Carole laughing at something his dad had just whispered to her. The music came to a close and just like that their first dance was over.

* * *

><p>Kurt was on edge. He was waiting for something to completely stab him in the foot. The whole shindig could not be going better so of course something had to go wrong. It wasn't until Santana reminded him she was dancing with him in her number that he realised he actually had to perform. He was still pacing as he changed his jacket to a dark blue one, to match her dress. Even the fact that Blaine had helped him warm up his voice with his silky sultry tones hadn't managed to calm his nerves. Seriously, if Kurt lived past twenty five after the stress of this day, it would be a miracle that he should win a Nobel prize for.<p>

Kurt was trying to fix his bow tie, which was just _not_playing ball right now, when he heard someone come up behind him, tensing for yet another of Rachel's tirades as to why she should be singing the empty second to last slot when he felt large hands, as big as Rachel's may be they definitely weren't hers, turn him around. His dad. He was smiling at Kurt, who was now the same height as Burt, as though he'd never seen him before.

"Kurt, I-"

"Dad, really, don't say anything, I'm stressing enough as it is-"

"Kurt, let me get a word in anyways, would you?" Kurt shut his mouth as his dad laughed at him. "Now that you've finally shut up, I wanna say thanks. Really, Kurt, this is incredible. This whole day has been like a dream and I couldn't have been happier, except that whenever someone asks me who my planner was and I say you my heart swells with pride and I do get happier, Kurt, I do. I could not be prouder at what you've accomplished today. People train for years for this thing-"

"Dad, I've been marrying my power rangers since I was two. I've had the sufficient training I'm sure." Kurt clamped his mouth shut, realising he had interrupted his dad yet again.

"You know what I mean, Kurt. Really. Thanks." He hugged his son then, not a desperate one or one of those awkward hugs where the receiver really _really_doesn't want one but a hug that just said everything between a father and son that words couldn't. As his dad pulled away both of them wiped tears from their eyes. Kurt's had free-fallen but his dad had more self control than Kurt when it came to emotions. Burt took a step back as he fixed his sons bow tie. "Plus, I'm excited to see what that Blaine kid has planned for the next song. Ought to be a doozy I'd reckon, considering how excited he said it to me." With one last squeeze of the shoulders his dad walked away and Kurt was left to start panicking yet again.

* * *

><p>"So, everyone, this is going to be the penultimate song of the evening"<p>

As Kurt heard Blaine's voice from where he sat with Mercedes in the side room they were using as a dressing room awaiting the final song he sat up straight, listening intently before rising and heading to the door to watch his performance.

"This is a song that is very special to me. It has a lot of meaning to anyone who has heard it since it was written by someone I consider to be one of the biggest influences in music of all time." Blaine paused, smiling brightly around the room. "This song also has such a special place in my heart right now, as it really puts out there how I feel about a certain person who is in my life." Kurt's heart skipped a beat, but as he willed Mercedes to just slap him from where she was standing at his shoulder, he knew Blaine wasn't talking about him. "This person is so incredible and they do so much and never seem to get anything back. So this is for you."

As the introduction began Kurt watched avidly as Blaine's gaze swept his audience, as though looking for something. Kurt recognised the song instantly. Who wouldn't? It had always been a secret dream of this to have this song sung to him one day. So much so that he couldn't believe he hadn't thought to sing it at the wedding immediately. As Blaine sang, he was instantly glad he hadn't. Few people could sing it as well as Blaine was right now. He told his mind to shut up and enjoy, and that's exactly what he did.

_At last_  
><em>My love has come along<em>  
><em>My lonely days are over<em>  
><em>Oh, and life is like a song<em>

_I found a dream_  
><em>That I could speak to<em>  
><em>A dream that I<em>  
><em>I can call my own<em>

Blaine grinned through the song, his cheesy, dapper, heart melting grin. Kurt noticed blindly that several girls in the audience were swooning at him, all praying he was singing to them.

_I found a thrill_  
><em>To press to my cheek to, oh<em>  
><em>A thrill that I<em>  
><em>I have never never never known<em>

Kurt couldn't help letting his heart race. It just happened. Blaine turned his head slightly and seemed to be looking directly at Kurt. Kurt could dream, he supposed.

_Oh you smile, you smile_  
><em>You smile ooh<em>  
><em>And then the spell was cast<em>  
><em>And here we are, here we are<em>  
><em>in Heaven<em>

Kurt went weak at the knees as Blaine dramatically built the song up to its climax in a style similar to that of some artists Kurt's seen cover the song online.

_Oh for you are_  
><em>For you are<em>  
><em>For you are <em>  
><em>For you are<em>  
><em>Mine<em>

As Blaine held that last note, Kurt imagined that he was indeed being serenaded by Blaine and he honestly couldn't even imagine a better feeling. He sighed. He really had to get a grip of his emotions but as Blaine hit a sweet falsetto note, Kurt felt himself slip deeper into the hold that those dark eyes would put him under after every smile, every word, every touch.

_At last_

If Kurt could have clapped any louder without being looked at like a total moron and giving himself away, he would have.

"Boy can _sing!_" said Mercedes.

"Yes, he can," agreed Kurt breathlessly.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still in a daze as he stepped onto the dance floor next to Santana who was clutching a brilliantly black microphone. Kurt caught Blaine's eye from where he sat comfortably at the same table as his dad and Carole and Finn and smiled. Finn had opted out of this number, insisting he didn't want to get in the way and that he needed to practise his other stuff as well. Kurt had conceded that maybe this was sensible but still felt a little bad that he wouldn't be in the finale with everyone else.<p>

The song was going to fly by, he knew. And as Santana strutted her way forward the audience immediately got into it. The song was a contribution Santana had come up with herself and Kurt had been very impressed she knew someone outside the US charts.

_You know you got me so lost in love_  
><em>I can't seem to find my way home<em>  
><em>Yeah you got me so lost in love <em>  
><em>Deeper now than I've ever known<em>

_You got me running round in circles, yeah_  
><em>My head is spinning hopelessly<em>  
><em>When those wheels start into motion<em>  
><em>There's just no stopping me<em>

_You know you got me so lost in love_  
><em>I can't seem to find my way home<em>  
><em>Yeah you got me so lost in love <em>  
><em>Deeper now than I've ever known<em>

_Why is it I always seem to loose myself_  
><em>And my mind drifts miles away<em>  
><em>Get caught up in the moment<em>  
><em>Can't see the light of day<em>

_So lost in love_  
><em>Find my way home<em>  
><em>So lost in love<em>  
><em>Than I've ever known<em>

Brittany and Mike took to the centre and proceeded to kick out every dance move that was in the repertoire. As Kurt span Santana in and then out, he glanced around the audience and was pleasantly surprised to see his dad stand up and offer his hand to Carole, bringing her to the dance floor. Within seconds the floor was flooded with people dancing about to the song.

Santana slipped out of his grasp and pushed her way through the crowd and, much to the laughter of the New Directions, hopped up onto the table and proceeded to continue the song from her new found stage with as much sass and the 2 ft table would allow. Kurt laughed again as he grabbed Mercedes and proceeded to dance with her. Kurt decided he could now have a could time and stop freaking out seeing as the whole event was all but over when he felt Mercedes shove him backwards. Puzzled and slightly hurt he started when he hit a body a few paces from where he had been shoved. "Sorry," he gasped but as he turned to see who was holding him up he was looking up into Blaine's deep hazel eyes.

"No problem," came his breathless reply. "Want to dance?" Kurt could only nod. So they danced.

_You got me running round in circles, yeah_  
><em>My head is spinning hopelessly<em>  
><em>When those wheels start into motion<em>  
><em>There's just no stopping me<em>

_You know you got me so lost in love_  
><em>I can;t seem to find my way home<em>  
><em>yeah you got me so lost in love <em>  
><em>deeper now than I've ever known<em>

_So lost in love_  
><em>So lost in love<em>  
><em>So lost in love<em>  
><em>So lost in love<em>

* * *

><p>Looking back on the day, Kurt deemed the wedding a raging success. He had planned pretty much the entire thing, from the cake to Carole's dress to the set list, excluding Blaine's very, very welcome addition, and beyond. His dad was more than happy and all the New Directions had been brought together in a comfortable friendship from the ecstatic surroundings. Rachel's rants and raves of the past few days about how her not having enough solos at a wedding was like taking Tony Awards from Angela Lansbury had all been forgiven. Santana telling Sam that if he dislocated his jaw he could've swallowed the wedding cake whole was forgotten, Finn stepping on his mothers feet in the mother son dance a thing of the past and Brittany insisting she wouldn't come out of the kitchen until the gremlins had left, who were actually distant cousins of Finn's with a height issue, a pleasant Facebook status memory.<p>

And Blaine had danced with him. Admittedly it was an uptempo song and they were more side stepping due to spacing restrictions but the words had been uttered. Kurt would deal with his feelings another day, he decided as he put his moisturizer back on the table.

As he went up to the kitchen for a glass of water he noticed an envelope propped up against the vase. He went for a closer look only to discover that it was addressed to him, in his fathers hard to read chicken scratch. He smiled to himself and picked it up, sitting down at the kitchen table and read the whole letter.

After he was done he folded it back up and held tightly to it as he descended the stairs to his room once more before going to bed. That night Kurt went to sleep crying. But this time it was a thing of happiness and pure positive emotions. He felt so lucky to have the family around him that he did, both the old and new. And nothing was going to bring them apart. Ever. Kurt rolled over to sleep, unaware of a message waiting on his phone that would soon change his mood once read.

* * *

><p>And there you have it! What did you think? Feel free to give me a little review here and there, maybe thoughts on what this text message could be?<br>Now, just a couple of things.

First, the songs used in this chapter are 1+1 by Beyonce, At Last by Etta James and Lost in Love by Dionne Bromfield. I know that a couple of the songs came out after the initial wedding in Glee on tv happened but let's pretend that the songs were already out, yes? If you want to know what version of At Last I based Blaine's performance on drop me a line/email/review and I will let you know!

Secondly, as usual I must thank my fantasmagorical Beta. I love you shalots, Mama Bear! She's been a gem over the last couple of days as I've gotten back into writing!

Thirdly, The wedding may seemed slightly ill-paced but this was to save you from having to read a chapter that could quite possibly end up triple the length if I had written the whole ceremony etc. so I opted for smaller almost vignette like chunks instead.

Anyways I really hope you liked it, It was really fun to write! Once again let me know your thoughts on what this text message awaiting Kurt could be.  
>Also my apologies for anyone else who is getting frustrated with Kurt not realising Blaine likes him, he will soon, I promise. It's frustrating me too! Haha!<p>

So I will try not to leave it too long before I get the next chapter but I only realisticly get weekend days and Thursday evenings to write, due to college. So, folks, catch you laters!

Coming up: Kurt gets a text message that changes his life at McKinley High and he faces one of the biggest decisions of his life.

Much Love xxx


	4. Chapter 4 End of the Road

Well everybody, here is Chapter 4 all for you! I tried my best to get this out as quickly as humanly possible for me right now but with everything that's going on it's been a bit of a miracle. I'm really looking forward to sharing this with you! So without further ado (other than the compulsory Disclaimer) here is Chapter 4 of All I Need!

Here it is folks, Disclaimer: I do **not** own Glee or any of it's characters. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - End of the Road<p>

Kurt was late. He'd been up till 3:00 AM last night talking to his dad. And now he had precisely seven minutes to make a thirteen and half a minute journey. He was racing with his car, pushing the speed limits dangerously close. He may skip the occasional class to have coffee but Kurt was never, ever, late. He was determined to get into a college with a never-tardy attitude.

A horn honked loudly from somewhere to his right and it was with dismay he realised that he had driven through a red light. He wanted to kick himself. He was just so distracted after yesterdays events. He was still, even now, trying to make a decision. Mercedes had sent him a text yesterday morning with some terrible, terrible news. Karofsky was coming back to McKinley today. The school board had concluded there wasn't enough evidence to keep Karofsky permanently expelled so he was to be reinstated to the system with immediate effect.

None of this was actually helped by the fact that that while he had been sleeping after the insanely busy Saturday, which had been spent making sure the wedding had gone smoothly, he had received a text message. It had been horrible. He had woken in such a good mood after the previous days events but upon reading that he had crashed and burned faster than a toy helicopter running out of batteries. Not soon after had come Mercedes' message. He had only told his dad about Karofsky, not the other. No one knew about that first text other than himself or whoever had sent it. It had been an anonymous number, which worried Kurt even more than knowing who had sent it. He's spent nearly an hour just lying in bed staring at the screen, and another trying to build up the courage to delete it, something he still hadn't decided upon.

He shook his head as he pulled into the school parking lot, shedding the text from his mind-for now. He had another job to do before he lost his nerve. He'd made his decision. He knew exactly what he had to do. No one was going to be happy about it but he had to do this. He had to think about himself, and his safety. He jumped out the car, grabbed his bag and slammed the door shut. As he walked towards the building, he felt solidified on his choice. Kurt was leaving McKinley High.

* * *

><p>As Kurt walked into the choir room, he felt his throat dry up. Fantastic, just what he needed right now. He walked to where Mr. Schuester was standing by the piano, ready to address the class, and it seemed as though he were walking the plank. His legs had stiffened up and didn't seem to want to obey him. He must look like he hadn't made it to the bathroom in time. He tapped Mr. Schuester on the shoulder, who looked around incredulously.<p>

"Kurt, did you want something?" he looked quizzically at the pale boy standing in front of him. Kurt felt like he was going to throw up as he looked across the concerned faces of his classmates. From Brittany, who clearly wasn't bothered by the atmosphere he had brought with him, to Mercedes, who looked so worried it was like Kurt had walked in with a bloody wound on his forehead.

"Did you want to talk to everyone, Kurt?" asked Mr. Schue. Kurt nodded weakly. "The floor is yours." He gave Kurt's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

He turned to the class, both hands grasping his bag strap for dear life. He coughed weakly and tried to swallow. It felt like he was swallowing sand. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out. He stood there for a moment, mouth gaping. It felt as though he had gone deaf, or that he was trapped inside a bubble and everything around him was completely distorted. He took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving."

There was a long silence. Everyone just stared back at him. On reflection, he felt as though he should have said more than that, which was confirmed by Santana's response.

"What, you mean, like, going on vacation to Miami or, like, is this the opening to some weird song no ones ever even heard of before or-"

"I'm moving schools." He shut his eyes tight for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was _not_ going to cry. Not now. "I'm going to Dalton Academy. I don't feel safe here with Karofsky-"

"Dude, that's wack, you know we totally have your back!" came Puck's voice. Kurt opened his eyes and looked up, immediately regretting that decision as his gaze landed on Mercedes. His Mercedes. She looked so betrayed, like he had just punched her in the face with Patti LaBelle's Grammy award collection. He tore his eyes from her face.

"And while I appreciate your offer, and I really, _really_ do, it's not enough. It's not as though you can be around me every second, besides..." Was he going to do this? Really? Was he going to tell his class what he couldn't bring himself to tell his dad. Was he going to tell them about the other text message? No. He couldn't do that, then they'd never allow him to leave. "I'm not challenged here, academically. Every single class is so easy I could sleep through them all and get straight A's." Not a lie, he was just boosting the importance of the fact astronomically. Finn opened his mouth to protest but Kurt cut him off, "I really appreciate that you guys seem to care enough to fight me on this, but my minds made up. My dad and Carole offered they're honeymoon savings to pay for the tuition. My last day is tomorrow, I start there on Wednesday." And with that he moved to the back and sat gingerly on seat he didn't feel he deserved to sit in anymore.

Mr. Schuester looked at a complete loss for what to do now. So he barrelled through with his initial lesson plan before Kurt had dropped his bombshell. Until the bell rang, he felt every single person's eyes on him except one. And when it did ring he turned to her, to his best friend, to say something - though he had no idea what - but she just picked up her bag and left. Without even looking at him. He had to convince himself every single second that he was doing the right thing. That there _was _no way back. He had to move. It was the only way to feel safe.

* * *

><p>Nobody said much to him all through his next two classes. Just lots of sorrowful and pitiful looks. He hated that they felt the need to do that. He could change all of this by just saying he'd stay but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do and if there was one thing Kurt Hummel was it was stubborn. In fact, the first time anyone spoke to him since his little announcement was on his way to the cafeteria.<p>

"Hey, Porcelain, where do you think you're toddling along to like a baby meerkat?" Coach Sue Sylvester. Fantastic. This was going to be a long conversation of circles, he could tell. He stopped, a few feet from the lunch room doors and span to face her.

"Lunch?" he said questionably, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world and of course normally it would be but today was anything but normal.

She came to a halt mere inches from his face. "Well, Porcelain, as much as I know my reputation precedes even myself and the soft scent of mechanical hormone reproduction, a ground breaking science for which I am not only the sole test subject for with amazing results but also the founder of the association for scientific services, or as I like to call it, ASS." She paused, blinking rapidly. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Your sweet shiny porcelain lady hands distracted me there. I'm here because I heard you were leaving McKinley after my high standing protest by standing down from office as president of the school-"

"You mean principal?"

"That's besides the point. I was helping you, Porcelain. Why the sudden urge to flee the sweaty outback?"

He was really tired of explaining this to people, even though he'd only done it once today it _was _to all his closest friends, and now his best friend was refusing to even look at him. But apparently luck decided to shine through on him at least once today as Miss Pillsbury approached with a weak attention grabbing cough.

"Sorry, but Kurt... I was asked to give you this." She held out a folded piece of paper and gave him a small smile. He took it carefully.

"Ah, if it isn't Ginny Weasley. Has anyone ever told you that you look like that woman that fell off a roof in Desperate Housewives? You know, I was up for that part, too, but I had too many commitments with my lingerie line hand-sown completely out of Norweigen women's back hair. I had to turn it down. But you remind me of her. Hm." And with one last passive aggressive look at Kurt she turned and stalked down the hall, pushing a Cheerio out of her way and into a water fountain as she went. Miss Pillsbury narrowed her large doe-eyes at the back of Coach Sylvester's tracksuit and walked off to help the student up.

Kurt allowed himself a small chuckle. He was really going to miss this place. He opened the note and huffed indignantly. He should've known it wouldn't be so simple. So he did as the note said and immediately headed to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the auditorium and looked around carefully. A set of stairs had been set up in the middle of the stage and the rest of the Glee Band were ready at the back, Kurt noticed an addition of some of the Jazz Club members. What now? He sighed and walked forwards toward the stage when the auditorium lights went out and a spotlight came up downstage on a vintage microphone with Finn Hudson standing behind it. Kurt slipped into a seat, confusion setting in.<p>

"Kurt, Miss Rachel Berry in an act," he paused and glanced nervously into the darkness on stage, "of desperation." And the spotlight blinked out. The light began to fade up again but this time on a figure sitting on the stairs dressed in a black flapper dress. Kurt knew the music immediately. This was going to be interesting.

_My sister and I had an act that couldn't flop.  
><em>_My sister and I were headed straight for the top.  
><em>_My sister and I earned a though a week, at least, oh yeah!  
><em>_But my sister is now, unfortunately, deceased._

Kurt decided he'd have a little fun and yelled out "Rachel, you're an only child!" She glared at him swiftly before hissing a "shh!" his way and carrying on like the consummate professional she was sure to one day be.

_I know it's sad of course, but a fact, is still a fact!  
><em>_And now all that remains, is the remains, of a perfect-double-act!_

"Watch this!" she yelled, sticking to the script. "You have to imagine it with two people-it's swell with two people!" She ran down the steps and began some of the most ridiculous dance moves he'd ever seen her do.

_First I'd...  
><em>_Then she'd...  
><em>_Then we'd...  
><em>_But I can't do it alone!  
><em>_  
>She'd say, "What's your sister like?"<br>__I'd say, "Men!"  
><em>_She'd say, "You're the cat's meow!"  
><em>_And we'd wow the crowd again!_

_When she'd go...  
><em>_I'd go...  
><em>_We'd go...  
><em>_Then those ding-dong daddies started a roar, whistled, stomped, banged on the floor, yelling, screaming, begging for more  
><em>_And we'd say,"Ok, fellas, keep your socks up-'cause you ain't seen _nothing_ yet!"  
><em>_But I simply cannot do it alone_

_And then those two-bit Johnnys did it up brown, to cheer the best attraction in town, they nearly tore the balcony down.  
><em>_And we'd say, "Ok, boys, we're going home! But before we go, there's a few more parting shots! And this, this, we did in  
><em>_Perfect Unison!"_

Rachel proceeded to do the routine exactly as it had been in the movie. Kurt had to admit the girl was very committed.

_Now ya see me going through it!  
><em>_You may think there's nothing to it!  
><em>_But I simply cannot do it...alone...!_

Kurt applauded, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Panting Rachel looked out to him. "Kurt, I-"

He cut her off before she could even get started. " Rachel, seriously, that was... incredible, thank you. I'm so touched, but my mind isn't changing." He stood up and walked towards the exit.

"But Kurt, if you leave, who else is there to keep up with me? Not just vocally but with pure diva like tendencies. I hate to admit it, but you are the closest thing I have in there to real competition!" she yelled across to him, beginning to head towards him herself. He stopped at the door and turned slightly.

"I'm really going to miss you, Rachel." He gave her a weak smile before pushing the door open and heading out into the bustling hallway.

* * *

><p>As Blaine pulled into the Dalton parking lot, he noticed something that, needless to say, surprised him. Mercedes was leaning against a truck, obviously waiting for him as she stood up properly as she saw him pull into the space beside her. He switched off his CD player, which had been jamming Nicki Minaj's Superbass and jumped out the car, the song still rotating around his mind that was filled with other various things, such as food, his Calculus assignment and, of course, Kurt. Sweet, sweet Kurt, with his cute little quiff and his adorable tendency to sing under his breath without realising. He stopped up short as Mercedes with giving him a look that said "really?" He raised his eyebrows quizzically.<p>

"So you usually walk through your school car park singing _boom badoom boom boom badoom boom bass_?" Ah. So apparently Kurt wasn't the only one who sang under his breath without realising. He smiled guiltily at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't know you drove a truck," he said, quizzically. Mercedes smiled mischievously.

"I don't. It's Finns. I nabbed the keys yesterday when he wasn't looking. Boy owed me for giving him my last tot at lunch anyway." Blaine laughed freely.

"As lovely as it is to see you, Mercedes, and you are looking lovely today, what brings you all the way out to Fair Verona?" He gave her a quick hug before realising that she was _not_ in the mood for jokes and clearly didn't get it. "I... meant Westerville. It was a -"

"I know that, white-boy. Stop talking. I've got news and _I _don't like it one little bit and you are gonna help me put this right some how."

"What is it? Is it Kurt? Is he okay? What's wrong with him?" He started to panic, putting one hand on her shoulder as though this would make him feel more reassured than it actually did.

"Oh, hush, boy. You two are so infuriating sometimes." She rolled her eyes. Huh, he didn't get it. "Yes, it's about Kurt. Yes, he's okay, but yes, something is wrong with him. Walk with me." Blaine was supposed to be in Geometry with Miss Steinclark, but right now he thought, screw her, Kurt's in trouble. So he followed after Kurt's best friend around the outskirts of Dalton's main building.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe his ears. He knew that Kurt had had it bad for some time but Blaine had absolutely no clue it had gotten to the point where he felt he had to move schools. He had been bullied from an early age but when he hit 14 it was as if the bullies knew that he was gay before even he did. Everyday he'd get things thrown at him, spit balls projected and faggot whispered in his ear. One boy had refused to get changed in the locker room while Blaine was in there because he was scared of Blaine doing something to him, the boy had even complained to the teacher saying that Blaine shouldn't be allowed in the same room. It hadn't been until his brother Maxi had been given a swirly that had caused his throat to get burnt on toilet cleaner that Blaine knew he couldn't take it anymore. He had no other choice but to get out. It was starting to effect his siblings and he just couldn't live with himself if they suffered because of him.<p>

He'd been weak to move in most people's eyes but the ones that mattered knew the truth. Except Kurt. He still hadn't told Kurt any of this and he was beginning to feel that maybe it would have given him the courage. Blaine instantly realised that this was a ridiculous idea. How could that give Kurt more courage? It couldn't. If anything it would make Kurt more frightened and the thought of Kurt being scared was almost as bad as his siblings feeling that. Not to mention that Kurt meant more to Blaine than any boy ever had before. It was just the way Kurt so innocently said Blaine's name. The gentle curve of his neck, the way he spoke so quietly about his love of waffles, the way he got so competitive at the mere mention of Rachel Berry's name. Everything about Kurt was just... adorable. It made Blaine smile just thinking about him and his day was set the moment he got a message from Kurt. For instance, the morning of the wedding, despite the pure pressure Kurt was under that day, he'd gotten a text that said: _Good Morning :-) -Kxxx_

Blaine hadn't stopped smiling all morning. Of course that had changed after the argument he'd had with his mother about the fact he wouldn't be staying to have lunch with one of the family friends attractive daughter. Blaine had thought he was going to be lucky when he came out. He had expected it to go exactly as he had imagined. He thought his father would be a little unresponsive and upset but would soon come around and his mother would be completely fine and supportive from the git-go. It had gone better than he could have ever dreamt with his father. He'd clapped Blaine on the back and said "Okay. Fair enough. Thanks for telling me, kiddo."

With his mother, however, he had no such luck. She refused to even look at him for the first week and after that he only got quick glances and bare words. She'd been mortified and that had devastated Blaine. She constantly insisted that if she found the right girl, Blaine would fall in love, get married and have babies in what was, in her mind, a perfectly normal and acceptable way.

Kurt had been even more lucky. Not only had his dad been nothing but accepting of him but his new mother-in-law adored him like he was her own. Blaine smiled at the memory of watching Kurt design Carole's wedding dress when he was supposed to be helping Blaine with his French homework; the only subject Blaine had ever needed help with. He chuckled lightly and Mercedes gave him a strange look. Oh. Right. His mind had gotten a little off track.

Blaine had been the one to run from bullies. He'd lost his courage and he didn't want Kurt to feel like he had no other choice but to hide. That wasn't what their friendship had ever been about and Blaine wasn't about to let it start now. He stared deep into the take out coffee cup that Mercedes had bought him and made a decision that he knew could cost him dearly. But he had so much more to gain from it. Kurt had so much to gain from it. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"Don't worry, Mercedes. I've got an idea."

* * *

><p>Wes and David were staring at Blaine incredulously. The rest of the Warblers looked as though they thought that Blaine had just lost his mind.<p>

"I understand that this is a lot to process and I want you all to know that I feel so honored to have, as a junior member, headed the group for so long and been a part of countless performances." He looked around the room, pausing on each face. He also paused on the pyramid of iced cupcakes that stood in the middle of the table. Jeff was a dab hand at baking and had happened to have brought in Blaine's favourite cupcakes today; the Sex and the City cupcakes, marsh-mellows mixed with the icing and popped on top of a fluffy cake. As he looked to Jeff, Blaine noticed that Jeff had realised what he had been looking at. He gave a small smile and appreciative nod in his direction.

"I want to thank you all. For everything." The boys all smiled back at him, a few even applauded. "Now, with the committees permission, I would like to sing something for you?" Wes, David and Thad all nodded in consent. "Okay." He slotted his iPod into the speakers and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>This was it. Kurt's last day. He wasn't really all that sure how he felt about it. All he knew was that today was the day he said goodbye to his closest friends and his closest friend of all still hadn't said a word to him. He had tried everything from flowers to chocolate. When he tried to talk to her on chat last night, she signed out the second he sent her a message. He had no idea what else to do. She'll come around, he thought.<p>

He took the last couple of steps to what was to be his penultimate Glee session. He stopped and took a deep breath. He _had _to do this.

Everyone was already assembled and waiting for Mr. Schue, who followed on Kurt's heels. Kurt didn't even bother sitting in his seat. Mr. Schuester smiled.

"I thought you might have something to sing, Kurt. Take it away," he said as he sat down, gesturing for Kurt to take the centre of the room.

Kurt took in each person's face. Rachel looked positively deranged with sadness. Kurt shivered and looked away. Santana looked kinda pissed, Finn dumbfounded and Mercedes was almost smiling slightly.

"I don't really know what to say other than thank you, I'm sorry, and also just to let you know that no matter what happens, nothing will change my mind on this." He looked directly at Mercedes. "Nothing." She looked shocked and then extremely crest fallen. Kurt felt his heart constrict. He had to get this over with. "I'm just going to sing. I hope you can all see how this can be a good thing and I hope this song helps you to see that." He smiled weakly at them and nodded to the band. Rachel lit up immediately.

Kurt took a step back so he was leaning against the gleaming piano and took in his surroundings, from the people in front of him, in the band and his friends to the many spare chairs. He took in a deep breath closing his eyes beginning his song.

_While truckin' down  
><em>_The road of life  
><em>_Although all hope seems gone...  
><em>_I just move on_

* * *

><p>Blaine strode confidently to the other side of the room, facing out the large windows and feeling all of the Warblers gazes on his back. He smiled to himself. This wasn't the end. He turned and began to sing.<p>

_When I can't find a single star  
><em>_To hang my wish upon  
><em>_I just move on...  
><em>_I move on_

* * *

><p>Kurt carefully stepped away from the piano, not sure how his legs would hold him up he had never been so nervous before. This was it.<p>

_I run so fast!  
><em>_A shotgun blast  
><em>_Can hurt me not one bit!_

* * *

><p>Spinning around Blaine, headed towards Jeff, getting him on his feet to start a simple two step which would soon become infectious.<p>

_I'm on my toes! 'Cause heaven knows  
><em>_A movin' target's hard to hit!_

* * *

><p>Even though miles apart, Kurt and Blaine shared this song in unison, their voices carrying out to the ears of their friends.<p>

_So as we play  
><em>_An ex-ballet  
><em>_We're not the dyin' swan  
><em>_We just move on...  
><em>_We move on_

* * *

><p>The Warblers smiled along, backing Blaine with the few simple steps they knew, comradery drenching the atmosphere.<p>

_Just when it seems  
><em>_We're out of dreams  
><em>_And things have got us down..._

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue and the New Directions were all smiling at Kurt, some more sadly than others but all Kurt could think was if this is how he had to leave them what a way to go!<p>

_We don't despair!  
><em>_We don't go there!  
><em>_We hang our bonnets out of town!_

* * *

><p>The two boys sang unknowingly in unison connected by a song that they were both using to say goodbye to their closest friends.<p>

_So there's no doubt  
><em>_We're well cut out  
><em>_To run life's marathon...  
><em>_We just move on..._

_We just move on..._

_So light of foot!  
><em>_We can't stay put!  
><em>_We just move on!  
><em>_Yes, we move on..._

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, Kurt felt a growing sense of the foreboding. He had to keep himself focused on the fact he would be going to a school where there was a no bullying policy and possibly other gay kids. Not to mention that's where Blaine would be. Kurt tried to pass some of his time in some of his particularly boring classes by trying to figure out who Blaine had sung "At Last" to at his dad and Carole's wedding. Kurt knew most of Blaine's close friends, having been introduced to them briefly at one point or another. But Kurt hadn't noticed a different projection from Blaine to any of them. Which left Kurt to wonder who on earth it could possibly be. Of course Blaine could just have incredibly acting skills, which was true so chances are there wasn't anyone but Kurt was quite sure that Blaine couldn't act <em>that<em> convincingly.

As the bell rang to mark the end of his second to last period at McKinley, Kurt rose and left the room in a kind of trance. He was heading toward his last lesson with the New Directions, with Mercedes and Tina and Brittany and did he mention Mercedes? She still hadn't spoken to him. He knew she was pissed but, seriously, wasn't enough enough already?

Kurt was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he blanched as he felt himself be pulled out of the hallway and into a dark classroom.

"Did you tell anyone?" came a gruff voice from behind him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, David, no one knows you kissed me-"

"_You _kissed _me_!" came the angry response. Karofsky span Kurt around to face him and opened his mouth to start ranting at Kurt. Kurt, however, wasn't having any of this. It was _his_ turn to rant.

"No. This isn't flying with me. I was _there. I know what happened._ You're a very confused guy, David. You kissed me in that confusion to see if it helped and all it seems to have done is made you even more confused. No, I haven't told a soul at this school what you did to me, because I don't believe in outing people. It's not fair to them, it wouldn't be fair to you. You may be insecure, David, but you need to sort out what it is you need from all of this harassment because, you know what, today is my last day. I'm moving schools and then who can you torment?" Kurt let out a gigantic sigh. He had been needing to say that for a long time now and it had definitely felt good. On the other hand, Karofsky looked mortified. The jock quickly glanced out of the door to see if anyone had heard Kurt's comments. Satisfied and angrier than ever he turned to Kurt.

For a few seconds the two boys just stared at each other. Kurt was petrified. He had no idea what David would do, although he was pretty sure he wasn't about to get punched. He wouldn't put it past David to cause him some more emotional harm, or to even kiss him again. After all, Kurt had basically told Karofsky he needed to work out whether or not he was gay. Karofsky looked like he was fighting a world war in his mind. Kurt would usually quip that it was probably what he looked like when trying to work out what foot to put in what sock in the morning, but it most likely wasn't the appropriate time to do that.

The jock got redder and redder, goldfished for a second before shoving Kurt aside and fleeing from the room. Kurt released the breath he hadn't even realised he had been holding. At least he would escape David Karofsky by moving to Dalton.

"See, Kurt," he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his bag from where it had fallen to the floor. "Always a bright side."

* * *

><p>This is it, Kurt thought, the very last time. As Kurt made his final walk to Glee, he found that his past in the New Directions was flashing before his eyes, as though this was the end of his life. He thought about that first performance of 'Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat' which was the most shocking thing that Kurt had ever been forced to endure. He also thought about singing Don't Stop Believing for the first time, then about singing the song at Regionals last year. They had all been on such a long journey, of friendship, love and self-discovery. Kurt rolled his eyes. Enough of the cheese for now, he thought. He had to get through this last class. Mercedes still hadn't spoken to him. This was his last chance.<p>

As he walked in he immediately picked up on the fact the fact that everyone was standing on the risers, as though they were about to begin a performance. Mr. Schue was sitting at the piano and turned as Kurt entered the room.

"Kurt..." said Mr. Schuester, letting his name hang in the air. His friends' attentions were all immediately on him. Mercedes looked like she was deciding whether or not to leave the room. Instead she took a step down off the riser and walked over to him. He was frozen in place, determined not to cry because the atmosphere in the room was so foreboding it was horrible. Kurt felt horrible. How could he leave these people? The only people who had ever accepted him for who he really was-other than his dad and Blaine. The fact that he liked other boys and not girls hadn't bothered them really. Especially Mercedes. He owed these people so much, how could he-

"Kurt," said Mercedes, a slight smile pulling at her lips, "we understand. I know it took me longer than it should have, I mean, you could have spoken to me about this first but whatever. We all want to say something to you." She smiled broadly at him, grabbing his hand and sitting him on a chair facing the risers. "We thought that we should sing it to you, to let you know that we know you have to go but we will always love you. Because that's what we do." She swallowed audibly, looking like she was holding back tears. By this point Kurt had given up holding them back and they were silently free falling down his face. "Because we are family." And with a final squeeze of his hand she turned and went to her place in the middle.

Only now did Kurt notice the lack of a band. He knew why one wasn't needed as they began the song a capella. Kurt smiled to himself as Mercedes looked him right in the eyes and began to take the lead.

_We belong together  
><em>_And you know that I'm right yeah yes  
><em>_Why do you play with my heart?  
><em>_Why do you play with my mind?_

_Said we'd be forever baby, said it'd never die oh yes  
><em>_How could you love me and leave me  
><em>_And never say good-bye?_

New Directions didn't even need to move to get this song across. But as Santana stepped forward to take Mercedes place, who relinquished her flourishing solo with nothing but grace, the air changed, Santana was crying as she sang to him.

_When I can't sleep at night without holding you tight  
><em>_Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry  
><em>_Pain in my head oh I'd rather be dead  
><em>_Spinning around and around_

The Glee Club sang in unison, all in perfect harmony, blending like they never had before. Mercedes took back the reins, her runs flying free over the melody.

_Although we've come to the end of the road  
><em>_Still I can't let you go  
><em>_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
><em>_Come to the end of the road  
><em>_Still I can't let you go  
><em>_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

Rachel, Tina and Brittany all stepped forward, all of them also in tears. Rachel, ever the dramatist, was determined that the show would go on so she smiled through her tears.

_I don't wanna be lonely  
><em>_So lonely  
><em>_So lonely oh_

All of the boys took the song now, Kurt smiling at the irony of the words, appreciating the light humor.

_This time instead just come to my bed  
><em>_And baby just don't let me down_

As the song was drawing to it's close, Mercedes took back over and Kurt was faintly aware of his light sobbing. He was a mess but he didn't care because his _family_ were singing to him. He glanced to his right and saw Mr. Schuester with his pocket hankerchief out, drying his eyes discreetly.

_Although we've come to the end of the road  
><em>_Still I can't let you go  
><em>_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you  
><em>_Come to the end of the road  
><em>_Still I can't let you go  
><em>_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you_

_Although we've come to the end of the road  
><em>_Still I can't let you go  
><em>_It's unnatural, you belong to me, I belong to you._

Kurt smiled but as he went to thank them the chorus of Run the World began coming from Mercedes general direction. She looked panicked for a a moment before taking her phone from her pocket and glancing at the screen to see who was calling. She pushed a button and looked up guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," she said and ran from the room, shattering the moment into a thousand tiny pieces. Kurt felt as though he'd been looking into a mirror and that had smashed with that one dismissive movement from his best friend. He spiraled once more into a dark place as the other began to surround him, murmuring words of encouragement, saying they'd miss him among other things.

It wasn't until Mercedes reentered the room a little while later, whilst Mr. Schue was chatting about Journey one last time, a point Kurt wished had definitely been avoided for his last lesson, with a huge grin on her face that Kurt truly understood why. This was because following closely behind her was Blaine, who also had his signature grin magnified ten times on his face.

Kurt opened his mouth slightly, completely mystified. Even more so by the fact that it was school time and Blaine was definitely not in his Dalton uniform. He was in a tight red t-shirt with a black bowtie and tight fitting blue jeans, all of which was extremely distracting for Kurt, especially at this very tender moment.

"What?" was all Kurt could manage to get out. Very eloquent.

"Well," said Blaine, sidling up to Kurt and grabbing his shoulders, "after speaking to you, Mercedes, my mother and your father..." He stared at Kurt, waiting for the pieces to fall into place. Unfortunately for Blaine, this just wasn't happening. Kurt just stared back at him completely confused.

His mouth fell open in a slight. "Huh?"

Blaine chuckled, melting Kurt in the process. "Kurt, you aren't transferring anymore. I am."

It was like his mind was spontaneously combusting. His insides all squirmed, his heart somersaulted and his mind reeled. He smiled as he truly managed to grasp what this meant. He didn't have to leave McKinley. More importantly he didn't have to leave the New Directions. Blaine had transferred from the safety of Dalton Academy to, as Coach Sylvester would call it, the sweaty outback. Of course what with Kurt being exceedingly eloquent today and all he came out with another mind blowing response.

"What?" he squealed in excitement. Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Everybody had left to get ready for the evening. The whole bunch of them, including Blaine, would be heading to Breadstix tonight to celebrate. Kurt, needless to say could not be happier. Finally he could walk down the halls of McKinley, knowing that finally he wasn't alone, at least not in the normal sense of isolation. He had Blaine now, who was courageous enough to leave the safety of Dalton to pursue the public school atmosphere with Kurt. Kurt wouldn't have to leave behind his New Directions family. He could stay. He could mirror Blaine's courage. He couldn't think of a way to say in words how happy he felt, so he decided that he would do the only thing he could. Sing. He sat at the piano and played the first chord, a smile spreading across his face for what must have been the fiftieth time in the last twenty minutes.<p>

_Feeling broken  
><em>_Barely holding on  
><em>_But there's just something so strong  
><em>_Somewhere inside me  
><em>

_And I am down but I'll get up again  
><em>_Don't count me out just yet_

_I've been brought down to my knees  
><em>_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
><em>_But I can take it  
><em>_I'll be back  
><em>_Back on my feet  
><em>_This is far from over  
><em>_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me_

As Kurt sang he focused on the lyrics, meaning every last word to the complete limitations of his ability. He looked up from the piano, glancing around the empty choir room. Home.

_They can say that  
><em>_I won't stay around  
><em>_But I'm gonna stand my ground  
><em>_You're not gonna stop me_

_You don't know me  
><em>_You don't know who I am  
><em>_Don't count me out so fast_

He thought about all the times he had been slushied in the corridors, shoved into lockers and every other bad thing that had happened to him. This room had always been a safe haven within the school and now with Blaine moving here it would be the safest place he could think of.

_I've been brought down to my knees  
><em>_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
><em>_But I can take it  
><em>_I'll be back  
><em>_Back on my feet  
><em>_This is far from over  
><em>_You haven't seen the last of me_

All Kurt could think of was the fact that not half an hour ago he had he history with the New Directions flash before his eyes and he had thought that it was representing the end of his life. This wasn't the end. It was only just beginning.

_There will be no fade out  
><em>_This is not the end  
><em>_I'm down now  
><em>_But I'll be standing tall again  
><em>_Times are hard but  
><em>_I was built tough  
><em>_I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of_

_I've been brought down to my knees  
><em>_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
><em>_But I can take it  
><em>_I'll be back  
><em>_Back on my feet  
><em>_This is far from over  
><em>_I am far from over  
><em>_You haven't seen the last of me_

Kurt smiled through the defiance in the lyrics. He wasn't going anywhere. He had all his closest friends around him. And maybe, just maybe, he could tell Blaine how he felt about him. The truth? He could always hope.

_No no  
><em>_I'm not going nowhere  
><em>_I'm staying right here_

_Oh no  
><em>_You won't see me begging  
><em>_I'm not taking my bow_

_Can't stop me  
><em>_It's not the end  
><em>_You haven't seen the last of me_

_Oh no  
><em>_You haven't seen the last of me_

_You haven't seen the last of me._

Kurt's hands hovered over the piano, the last notes still quivering out about the room. He looked up once more, a tear rolling down his face, and smiled.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled from where he stood at the door to the choir room. Kurt had his back to him sitting at the piano singing the Cher ballad. If only Kurt felt the same way. Oh well, he thought, maybe one day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And <strong>that's that! What did you think? Slip me a review I would love to see what your thoughts are!

A HUGE thank you to my first two reviewers, you will both always have a special place in my Klaine filled heart, also a shout out to KraziiIsMe who not only gave me my second review but also the idea of Kurt attempting to figure out who Blaine sang At Last to in the last chapter!

Seriously you guys, I did not expect this to get even two reviews so everytime I take a quick glance at my Stats I feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know so many people have looked at my story, thank you so much!

The songs in the chapter are, I know, plentiful, but I literally nearly tore my hair out trying to decide which two to cut but just couldn't do it so I put all four in. They are I Can't Do It Alone from Chicago the Musical, I Move On from Chicago the Movie Soundtrack, End of the Road by BoyzIIMen and You Haven't Seen The Last of Me from Burlesque by Cher. I will try not to put so many songs in very often, competition chapters obviously being an exception. I do take requests for songs to if you have any :)

And now for one of my favourite bits, thanking my incredible beta, she is my Mama Bear and I adore her like no other :) Thank you so much, Mama Bear xD

Anyway guys! Thats it for now, please review if you want to. All critism is good critism! I hope to not take so long with the next chapter!

Coming Up: The New Directions get ready for Sectionals!

Much Love xxx


	5. Chapter 5 Drop Dead Beautiful

**You** guys! I cannot apologise enough for how freaking long it has taken me to get this chapter out to you! I've had the busiest few months of my life then with Christmas it all got out of hand but after Skyping my beautiful Beta I was inspired to finish the chapter :)

I had the chapter pretty much there a few months ago, alot of editing has gone underway since then though. I was tempted to just post the unfinished version to keep you happy but I wouldn't want that from a fic I read so I shouldn't give that to you. It'd be like Midnight Sun all over again, right?

Anyway, for your loving pleasure here it is Chapter 5!

Here it is folks, Disclaimer: I do **not** own Glee or any of it's characters. Nor do I own any of the songs or their lyrics in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five - Drop Dead Beautiful<p>

The next day Kurt awoke with the biggest smile on his face. In fact, he couldn't actually recall ever having awoken smiling this much ever before. This was going to be a good day, Kurt decided. He had woken up a full hour before his alarm in anticipation of this day, which was a good thing because he took his time getting ready, choosing just the right outfit, styling his hair perfectly and just generally trying not to squeal every time he thought about the fact he was going to McKinley and that Blaine would be there.

Kurt grabbed his bag and took the stairs two at a time, which was quite the feat considering how tight his pants were, determined to get to the pancake mix in record time. Kurt wasn't a big fan of making breakfast on school days, mostly because it meant that there was a possible chance that he could make a mess and ruin his outfit, but today was an exception. He grabbed the Bisquick out of the cupboard and made the quickest batch of pancake batter he'd ever made. It had been a while since he last made pancakes but he managed not to burn them. Thankfully he didn't destroy his outfit as he plopped pancake after pancake on a plate until he was finished. As Kurt munched on his chocolate chip pancakes-he had treated himself this morning-he glanced at his phone. No new messages. He would have worried about this until he saw the time.

He grabbed his keys from he little dish in the hallway near the entrance and swung open the door, rushing out, only to crash into someone who had clearly been about to knock on the door themselves.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Kurt blathered. He stopped short when he realised who had been at his front door, his heart hammering.

Blaine lay on the front step, hair ruffled and a small smile that seemed to be a partial grimace. He was looking down at himself and that's when Kurt realised the reason for his grimace. He had a dark wet stain all down the front of his white polo neck t-shirt. Kurt noticed the imploded takeaway coffee cups lying next to Blaine.

"Oh God!" Kurt swooped down onto Blaine, pulling him up and inside the house and lead him to the kitchen.

Conscious of the time, Kurt grabbed a napkin from the table and started to dab Blaine's t-shirt.

"This stain is _never_going to come out!" he peeved. Blaine snickered and stopped Kurt's hand.

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. Do you have a shirt I could borrow?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Kurt scoffed. "No, but I'm sure Finn has something somewhere as long as you don't mind "Shabby Chic"." Blaine laughed and Kurt took that for a yes, so he led the way upstairs to where Finn's room was in the middle of being painted.

Kurt raced up the stairs deliberating what he knew of Finn's wardrobe all the while extremely hypersensitive to the fact that Blaine was very close behind him.

They rushed into Finn's room and Kurt headed to the open closet, cringing at how small it was-which wasn't actually surprising considering it had been a cupboard that just had the ironing board in it-and grabbed a replacement white shirt. It was one that Finn had worn at a competition, he was sure, but as he turned around to hand the shirt to Blaine he lost all train of thought. His mind went to mush and his mouth hung open slightly. He was surprisingly conscious of not only the fact that his mouth indeed _wasn't _dry but also of the blood rushing away from his brain. Blaine was shirtless.

His body was slightly tan and rather toned. Kurt couldn't recall Blaine ever telling him that he worked out but, let's be honest, Kurt's brain wasn't exactly trustworthy right now. He had a smattering of dark chest hair which thinned over his abdominal muscles into a trail heading into the waistband of his low slung jeans. This was by far the most attractive thing Kurt had ever seen in his entire life.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking a little uncomfortable, crossing his arms over his chest. His muscles rippled ever so slightly. Kurt would forever remember this next moment as one of the most embarrassing of his life. Ever.

"Glerrh?" Seriously, he thought. What the hell even was that?

Blaine went red and reached out for the shirt. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Kurt literally had to shake his head slightly and blink a few times before coherent thoughts began to formulate in his head. He tossed the shirt to Blaine's outstretched hand and quickly turned back to the pitifully small closet, praying that it would just save him even more embarrassment and swallow him whole.

"Yes." He groaned inwardly at that fact his voice had risen a whole octave. "I'm fine. Just a head rush...from the paint fumes." He let it hang in the air, praying Blaine would just take it as he sorted through the stuff in the closet nonsensically. He heard a soft chuckle from somewhere behind him.

"Alright, ready to go? We don't want to be late on my first day." Kurt span around and marched from the room, trying not to look Blaine in the face.

"Yep, okay, let's go." He heard Blaine laugh and follow him down the stairs. If Kurt could have thrown himself down the stairs convincingly, he would have, just to save his dignity.

* * *

><p>The time had come for glee club and with it, Blaine's audition. He knew that Kurt had tried to argue that he didn't need to audition, the fact that Blaine had been in the Warblers at Dalton should have been more than enough proof he could sing but really, Blaine hadn't minded the thought. The last time he had had to audition for something it had been to be the soloist for a rendition of Barry Manilow's 'Copacabana' for a performance at a prestigious old peoples' home. He had won it and hadn't had to re-audition since. Blaine had spent a lot of time trying to figure out the best song for New Directions to hear him sing and finally had stumbled upon it after talking to Kurt on the phone after Breadstix last night.<p>

Blaine wished he knew where he stood with Kurt. As they left his car in the parking lot and Blaine headed to the front desk to get his schedule for the day with Kurt on his tail, he couldn't help but notice that Kurt had barely said two words to him since he lent Blaine one of Finn's shirts. To be completely honest he hadn't even thought about the situation. He just thought practically. He had had coffee knocked down his shirt, he needed to change it; he was about to given a fresh one, he needed to take his off.

It wasn't until Kurt turned around and was the colour of Christina Aguilera's lipstick that Blaine really appreciated the situation. Which, of course, was when he had realised that he had been standing topless in front of Kurt Hummel. The boy he had fallen so hard for. He had assumed that Kurt was just embarrassed by the situation. He knew Kurt had never had a boyfriend so it was safe to assume he'd probably not seen many males without shirts on... unless Kurt wasn't as innocent as he came across. Blaine blushed at the thought and promptly occupied his mind with other things, such as the lovely blonde girl at the front desk who was quite obviously flirting with him. Blaine smiled and charmingly brushed it off, the girl not even noticing but he thought he saw a disturbing expression on Kurt's face out the corner of his eye. Was that jealousy?

Blaine was really trying not to get his hopes up but it was so hard not to. And that wasn't the first time something had been hard for him today. Once again he thought back to having Kurt's eyes flashing across his naked torso and about his bodily reaction that he _prayed _Kurt hadn't noticed.

This was still taking up Blaine's brain power to prevent that from happening again that he didn't quite register what it was that he seeing as he opened his new locker. Not only was it next to Kurt's but Kurt's was open and he was staring at a picture of himself in his old Dalton uniform above a montage of the world 'courage' inside Kurt's locker door. Blaine's heart stopped for a moment. Kurt had his picture in his locker? Blaine couldn't even begin to fathom how sweet he found this. Surely Kurt had to have feelings for him? Surely!

He was brought out of his revere when Kurt slammed his locker shut, a look of absolute shock over his face. He turned on his heel and headed towards the glee club. Blaine quickly grabbed his bag and hastily followed Kurt to the choir room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone." Mr. Schuester stood at the front of the glee club with Blaine on his right and a girl Kurt knew as Lauren on his left. "We have two new members today it seems!" He turned to the two newcomers. "Thank you so much for coming and auditioning for us today-" Mr. Schue stopped at the fact that Lauren was laughing.<p>

"Oh no." She chuckled and tutted slightly, waving a small finger at him. "I don't audition. You need numbers. I am a number. So here I am. All you need from me is the incredible sex appeal that is the Zize. Like it or not, that's how it is." And the larger than life girl strode to Puck and sat next to him.

"I'm so turned on right now," he muttered, only intended for Lauren to hear him but the trouble was Kurt was sitting right behind him. He grimaced and gagged ever so slightly. So because he liked guys he wasn't allowed to be affectionate-should the opportunity arise-with his mate, but the heterosexuals could? Kurt did not see how that was fair when he found boy/girl love as gross as they all found guy/guy love. Lauren seemed to have noticed Kurt's slight, quiet retch. She narrowed her eyes and growled menacingly. Kurt gave a slight squeak and turned his attention back to Mr. Schuester.

"O...kay then?" Mr. Schuester was clearly as confused as the rest of them. "Lets all give Lauren Zizes a warm welcome to the New Directions." There was a small smattering of applause, a very, very small one. Mr. Schue swiftly turned his attention to Blaine. "So Blaine?"

"I have a song if you would like to hear it?" Blaine said, quite charmingly. He went over to the band and whispered something in their ears. The music began and Kurt smiled warmly.

Kurt could have sworn that Blaine had looked right at him before he took a breath and sang the first few lines.

_Hey down there!_  
><em>Look at me now, I'm flying high<em>  
><em>Here I am <em>  
><em>Heaven knows how, Heaven knows why<em>  
><em>Guess I'm just a lucky guy<em>

It was such an unbelievably _Blaine_song that Kurt couldn't help but beam and sway along with the rest of the group.

_Sweet heaven I'm in love again_  
><em>Sweet heaven I'm in love again<em>  
><em>You came along now what can I do<em>  
><em>I only want to be with you<em>

_Sweet heaven here I go again_  
><em>I'm hooked from head to toe again<em>  
><em>One minute I'm so lonely and then<em>  
><em>Oh sweet heaven<em>

It was just so suave and so dapper that Kurt could not resist but melt. Even all the girls were melting, too! Not to mention Kurt could _swear_that Blaine kept looking at him! Needless to say it was driving Kurt crazy, with just that very thought.

_Hey babe_  
><em>Now that I've found you life's a song<em>  
><em>Say babe<em>  
><em>Where were you hiding I've been<em>_ waiting__ so long_

_Sweet heaven I'm in love again_  
><em>So totally in love again<em>  
><em>I'll shout it everywhere I go<em>  
><em>I'll<em>_ sing__ it on the radio_  
><em>I want the whole world to know<em>  
><em>Sweet heaven <em>

There was no doubt in Kurt's mind now that Blaine was indeed looking at him but maybe he was just connecting with his audition, like any good performer? And Blaine was definitely a good performer, the best.

_I'm in love again_

Kurt felt like a marshmallow over a campfire as he melted when Blaine hit that top note perfectly. Somebody pinch me, he thought. There was a moment of silence once Blaine had ended. It was as though no one knew how to react to the spectacle they had just witnessed. Kurt looked around to see Rachel in floods of tears (why was she always crying in this room?). Suddenly the girls erupted into screams and claps and tears were flying as they rushed at Blaine. Lauren stayed where she was but seemed to give some sort of sign of approval as she inclined her head towards him slightly. The only other girl who had stayed seated was Santana who looked dangerous. Well, more dangerous than usual anyway.

Kurt couldn't see Finn's reaction from where he was sitting but his shoulders looked tense, never a good sign. Well, actually he might just have gas. Finn had gas a lot it turned out, and Kurt was _not _amused by this fact. The other boys seemed a little miffed at first but after Puck jumped up to slap Blaine enthusiastically on the back they all got the hang of it.

"Well, Blaine," said Mr. Schue. "Welcome to the New Directions."

Both Blaine and Kurt beamed.

* * *

><p>It was official. In Kurt's mind anyway. Kurt was well and truly head over heels, deeply, irreversibly falling hard for one Blaine Anderson. He didn't know whether it was the song, the eyes, the smile, the previous shirtlessness, but he knew he had it bad. Blaine was just so incredibly perfect in every single way.<p>

Kurt was walking a few steps behind Blaine, who was chatting animatedly to Mercedes with Tina who was chatting away to him. Kurt was in his own little world, which involved inconspicuously staring at Blaine's rear end through his tight fitting pants. He could not help but imagine him walking along naked and having that view all to himself. He couldn't think of anything better. That was when Mercedes screamed and dived for Blaine, forcing Kurt and Tina to stop. Kurt stared wide eyed as he watched the situation unfurl in front of him. Mercedes' bag tripped up a Cheerio walking along as she threw it to the floor, the girl hit the floor immediately grabbing her ankle and wailing. No one paid her any attention as all eyes were on the new boy. Mercedes had misjudged her jump and ended up accidentally football tackling Tina to the floor. Kurt lurched forward as he saw Karofsky, Azimio and a few other jocks barrel down the hallway towards Blaine. All eyes were on the new boy as Kurt failed to make it to him in time to avoid the multi-hued ice blast heading his way.

There was a splash.

Silence.

A chunk of slush flopped from the top of Blaine's head to the floor with a wet slap.

And then laughter as the Jocks rejoiced. Kurt didn't even notice that he had gotten away with no slushie facial. Kurt grabbed Blaine in the crook of his arm muttering a quick "don't open your eyes, it'll sting like a bitch" before dragging him into the nearby bathroom and locking the door behind them. After a quick stall sweep Kurt was satisfied they were alone and began Operation-Cleanup.

He started by rinsing the slush from Blaine's hair and grimaced at the amount of hair gel Blaine had in it, glad his eyes were closed. Once that was all away and his hair was drip-drying Kurt carefully wiped Blaine's face with one of the towelettes he kept in his bag for this very reason. He wiped it from his eyes and got him up to rinse out his eyes. As Blaine stood another chunk of ice slid to the floor from under Finn's now ruined t-shirt. Kurt rummaged in his bag for the spare top he packed. He pulled it out and, satisfied the plain blue tee would fit him, handed it to Blaine. He smiled weakly, his eyes red and wet. Kurt smiled sympathetically.

"It gets better," he said. Blaine just stared at him and burst out laughing.

"So this is the situation you choose to inspire your 'It Get's Better' video for?" Blaine teased as he put the spare tee down and pulled Finn's over his head, ridiculous amounts of slush splattering the floor. Kurt immediately blushed and busied himself with his bag as Blaine cleaned the ice off of his chest.

"Kurt?" came his voice. Kurt's head was buried in his bag so he just mumbled a response. "Could you help me please?"

He slowly looked up from his distraction, avoiding looking at Blaine's semi-nude area. And failed, miserably. He couldn't stop himself. He stayed crouched by his bag hoping that his interest was hidden, wishing he'd worn looser pants today. Blaine's skin was shiny where he'd wiped himself down, his muscles defined more by the hair on his chest. Kurt struggled to glue his jaw closed. Then realised that he needed to respond. He slowly began to open his mouth.

"What with?" he said, his voice way too high. Blaine blushed. Why? thought Kurt.

"Could you possibly get my back for me? I can't reach." His face went an even deeper shade of scarlet. Kurt could only nod. He stood and took the towelette from his outstretched hand, their fingers brushing for a second. Kurt had to hold back a gasp and instead moved behind Blaine and gaped openly at the boys back. His back was _so toned_. Kurt just stood there looking at the shiny sticky skin imagining what it could possibly taste like when Blaine cleared his throat.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. Shit. Blaine could totally see him in the mirror. Kurt smiled lamely and nodded and busied himself focusing on only the slush and ice.

"Done," he said once he'd finished. Blaine turned around before Kurt moved away. They were standing so close it was intoxicating to Kurt. He had never dreamed that he could be this close to Blaine. He felt as though his body was screaming at Blaine _Kiss me, fool! _Kurt thought he saw something shine in Blaine's eyes. It was just so intense he couldn't take it. He went to take a step back but Blaine reached out a hand and grabbed his wrist, stopping his escape. Blaine opened his mouth slightly as though to say something. Instead he closed it and Kurt could _swear_he was leaning towards him. Kurt was frozen to the spot. Was he going to kiss him? Headbutt him? Who knew? Well, thought Kurt, I will find out in a few seconds. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and Blaine's face was so close to his now that he could feel the other boys breath on his face, ghosting over his lips.

The bell rang. Kurt jumped backwards, turning quickly to hide his arousal and he heard Blaine also busy himself with re-clothing his top half. Kurt sidled to his bag, carefully keeping his back to the boy. Once his bag was back on his shoulder, and skillfully held in front of him, he turned to Blaine who was holding out Kurt's towelette. He took it from Blaine and tossed it in the trash. There was an awkward pause.

"We should get back to Glee," said Blaine.

"Yeah," replied Kurt, slightly breathlessly.

Neither of them moved for a few seconds, just stood there staring at each other. Kurt gave an awkward laugh which seemed to break the ice as Blaine just laughed and pulled Kurt out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"So the partners for the duet auditions for Sectionals are as follows..." Mr. Schuester had just announced that this year they would open up sectionals with a duet followed by a group number... and that there would be auditions for those three solos. Everyone had to audition in pairs to be considered for the unnamed duet and if you got on of those solos you were not allowed to have the main solo in the group number. Pretty simple, thought Blaine. After the event in the bathroom only moments ago Blaine knew exactly who he wanted as his partner. It was the perfect opportunity to find out how Kurt possibly felt about him. There had to be something after how close he had gotten to kissing him. In a way Blaine was happy that the bell had gone off. Imagine telling people that their first kiss had been in the bathroom at school after de-slushing. Blaine looked back to Mr. Schue, having been unaware of his shift of attention to the guy of his dreams.<p>

"Brittany and Santana; something a little mellow, girls?" He looked hopeful but after glancing at the girls mischievous faces that was probably a futile hope and a mistake of a pairing. Mr. Schue sighed and looked back at his clipboard. "Artie and Finn." They high fived. "Rachel and Tina." Rachel grinned across at Tina, who smiled then rolled her eyes after turning away. The hostilities in the group were certainly... refreshing, thought Blaine. "Sam and Lauren."

"Not too shabby," Lauren piped up, giving Sam an appraising look. Puck looked murderous. Blaine chuckled.

"Blaine and..." This was it! It had to be Kurt. Who else was there? "Puck." What?

* * *

><p>Kurt was absolutely ravenous inside and was trying his best not to let it show. <em>Seriously?<em> There's finally another gay guy in the group and Mr. Schuester pairs him with _Puck. PUCK? _Mercedes grabbed his arm as they were announced as the next pair. He tried to calm down but he just refused to look at his duet partner. This was entirely insulting. Even Brittany and Santana were a pair and Mr. Schue didn't even know that they were gay! Kurt huffed and finally looked at Mercedes. She gave him a sympathetic look and nudged his shoulder which said to him "Get over it white boy." All she actually said was "We can kill this thing, white boy."

He had no choice but to agree. Kill it, they would.

"Tomorrow is the day, guys. You have a day to prepare. I want a full production. We'll hold it in the auditorium at 3:20-so be ready!" And with that Mr. Schue let them chat about their songs.

"Boy, I have the best plan," said Mercedes as she swung his chair around to face his and didn't hold back anything.

He had to admit it, it was a very good idea.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had stayed late around Kurt's that night, preparing their kickass number for the audition. So much so that he hadn't even had a chance to speak to Blaine since the whole bathroom incident. Kurt heated up just thinking about it. He tugged slightly at the buttoned up collar of his pastel yellow shirt as his mind ghosted over the memories. He tried his best to distract himself as he walked through the corridor, past Sue Sylvester's mutter of "Morning, Porcelain, have you been trying the new Sue Sylvester Face Cream made entirely out of my lactate fluid?". A turn off if ever there was one, thought Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Frodo," said Santana as she rounded on Blaine. "You're pretty hot stuff y'know, and me and Britts here were thinking that maybe we could make some sweet music?" She pouted her lips and held him by the shoulders to his seat in the choir room.<p>

Blaine liked to get there early whenever he didn't have a lesson with Kurt beforehand so that he could see him as soon as possible. Santana seemed to have ruined that this morning.

"Sorry, Santana, Brittany," he said, inclining his head to each girl, the latter tilting her head as though his nod confused her. "But I've been partnered with Puck. I'm not sure how I can possibly help." He tried to stand but Santana placed her foot directly on the chair between his legs. He gulped audibly, a little scared for his manhood.

"I don't think you quite get me, Samwise Gamgee." Blaine knew exactly what she meant. "You're attractive in the I'm-short-with-a-fine-ass-and-work-it way. You and me and Britts, we should bump nasties."

"Bump what now?" Blaine snorted. "Santana, Brittany, I'm not sure whether you know this but I'm actually very gay." Santana blew air through her lips like blowing out a candle.

"Labels are stupid, midget. If labels were important then I might be bisexual, lesbian-"

"Isn't that a type of bird?" Brittany interjected. Santana carried on, completely unphased.

"-whatever, all I know is that just because me and Brittany get our mack on does not make me jump the fence to the other side of Lima Heights Adjacent. But I wants me some Blaine and I wants it now." She squared up to him as best she could what with him still being on the chair.

"Um..." Blaine really wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Fine," she said suddenly. "Whatever. You can just help us with our number, nothing fancy," she added as he opened to his mouth to object. "You don't even have to open that pretty little mouth of yours. Just sit there and look pretty, comprende?" With that, she grabbed him by one arm, Brittany taking the other, and marched him out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so first up is Santana and Brittany," said Mr. Schue as the New Directions began to take their seats in the auditorium. He looked around for a moment, as though looking for someone before turning to Kurt. "Where's Blaine?" Kurt shrugged his shoulders. All he knew was that Blaine was okay and would see him in the auditorium from a text message received just seconds beforehand.<p>

"Okay, well without further ado." Mr. Schue turned to the stage and sat down as the music began and the lights went down.

The curtains opened to reveal none other than Blaine sitting on a black chair, hands tied behind his back, dressed in his dark skinny jeans and a black vest that showed his arms off perfectly. He seemed to be very confused but as someone moved out of the shadows behind him and began to sing, everything fell into place.

_Oh_

_Diamond, diamond_  
><em>Shinin', shinin'<em>  
><em>Ooh boy<em>  
><em>You so fine<em>  
><em>Gotta be the finest thing<em>  
><em>That I seen in my life<em>  
><em>I will pay whatever<em>  
><em>Just to get a better view<em>  
><em>And yeah, your body looks so sick<em>  
><em>I think I caught the flu<em>

Once again Kurt felt murderous as Santana proceeded to give Blaine a mild lap-dance.

_Look at you_  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Be my sweetie<em>  
><em>Be my honey tonight<em>

Blaine seemed completely unperturbed but Kurt was getting redder by the second. He had no idea how to feel about this situation.

_Look at you_  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Be my sweetie<em>  
><em>Be my honey tonight<em>

Brittany strutted in a dress, the same red and black lingerie as Santana, coupled with ridiculously high heels. She seemed to be trying to dance on not only Blaine's lap as well but also Santana's thigh.

_'Cause you're beautiful_  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop-drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>You're some kind of fine<em>

_Boy, you know_  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>I know you heard it before<em>  
><em>Boy, you know<em>  
><em>You broke the mold<em>  
><em>Nobody even comes close<em>  
><em>Nobody even comes close<em>  
><em>You're some kind of fine<em>

Kurt kept picturing himself sitting on Blaine's lap doing things he never even imagined possible let alone that he would do. He felt a stirring below his waistband and he surreptitiously crossed his legs. He looked back to the stage as Brittany took over the lead vocals.

_You must be b-i-g_  
><em>Because you got me hypnotized<em>  
><em>Whoever said that beauty's on the inside is a liar<em>  
><em>'Cause, what I'm looking at right now<em>  
><em>Would make a big girl cry<em>  
><em>So fasten up your seatbelt<em>  
><em>It's gon' be a bumpy ride<em>

Kurt gulped as Santana stood behind Blaine and ran her hands down his chest. At the same time Brittany ran them over his biceps. In an urge to distract himself, he looked around the auditorium.

_Look at you_  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Be my sweetie<em>  
><em>Be my honey tonight<em>  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Look at you<em>  
><em>Be my sweetie<em>  
><em>Be my honey tonight<em>

Kurt could swear that most of the other boys were in the same situation he was in right now. Puck was leaning forward, scrunched over slightly. Sam had his bag in his lap, Artie seemed to be panting and Finn looked as though he were in severe pain. Kurt chuckled slightly at the boys' general discomfort.

_'Cause you're beautiful_  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop-drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>Beautiful<em>  
><em>(Drop dead)<em>  
><em>You're some kind of fine<em>

Kurt glanced over at Mr. Schue as Santana and Brittany started a rather heated tango around Blaine's chair. He looked rather angry but impressed as Santana belted out over the melody hitting notes that before only Mercedes could attest to. In fact that very girl tapped him on the shoulder signalling that it was their turn to go side stage to get ready for their audition.

_B-boy, you know_  
><em>You're beautiful<em>  
><em>I know you heard it before<em>  
><em>B-boy, you know<em>  
><em>You broke the mold<em>  
><em>Nobody even comes close<em>  
><em>Nobody even comes close<em>  
><em>You're some kind of fine<em>

The last thing Kurt saw before entering the backstage door was Brittany on her back, legs spread in front of Blaine and Santana straddling the boy's legs, back bending right over so her head was right near Brittany's crotch. He rolled his eyes slightly at the farfetchedness of it all and went to get ready.

* * *

><p>Kurt was vaguely aware of hearing Mr. Schuester's voice announcing himself and Mercedes from the other side of the curtain. He looked towards her, praying she'd be nothing but right about this song. She smiled at him, giving his hand one last reassuring squeeze and with his nerves mounting their peak the curtains rose and the first few horn blares sounded before Mercedes slew the opening note of the song, possibly blowing the eardrums of everyone in the auditorium.<p>

_Hey_

_Just do your thang honey!_

_I could feel it from the start,_  
><em>Couldn't stand to be apart.<em>  
><em>Something about you caught my eye,<em>  
><em>Something moved me deep inside!<em>  
><em>Don't know what you did boy but<em>  
><em>You had it and I've been hooked ever since.<em>

_Just do your thang honey!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_  
><em>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<em>  
><em>(what you do).<em>  
><em>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<em>  
><em>You got soul, you got class.<em>  
><em>You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!<em>  
><em>Ain't no other man its true - all right -<em>  
><em>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

Now, Kurt knew what Mercedes' intentions were with this song but with Blaine sitting mere rows away from him Kurt found himself blushing at the thought of trying to sing the song to him.

_Just do your thang honey!_

_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!_  
><em>Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>  
><em>What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!<em>  
><em>You're the light that I needed.<em>  
><em>You got what I want boy, and I want it!<em>  
><em>So keep on givin' it up!<em>

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend._  
><em>And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.<em>  
><em>Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!<em>

_Oooooooo, oh!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_  
><em>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<em>

_Break it down now!_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)_  
><em>Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!<em>  
><em>Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!<em>  
><em>Ain't no other man but you!<em>

_Ohhhh!_

Kurt ran upstage to grab the confetti gun while Mercedes tore the auditorium to shreds with her unbelievable voice. Seriously, the notes this girl could hit were not natural.

_You are there when I'm a mess_  
><em>Talk me down from every ledge<em>  
><em>Give me strength, boy you're the best<em>  
><em>You're the only one who's ever passed every test<em>

As he pulled the trigger and showered Mercedes in confetti on the big note he caught a glimpse of a very impressed looking Blaine and Puck making their way to the stage door to prepare for their performance. After watching Santana and Brittany give him a lap dance all that Kurt seemed to feel was a weird dark sensation, almost like he was giving up hope.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_  
><em>Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do<em>  
><em>(what you do).<em>  
><em>You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.<em>  
><em>(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)<em>  
><em>You got soul, you got class.<em>  
><em>You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!<em>  
><em>Ain't no other man it's true - all right -<em>  
><em>Ain't no other man but you.<em>

* * *

><p>As Blaine took to the stage he looked into the auditorium, through the darkness, eyes seeking the one person in the room he could connect with. He wanted Kurt, intimately, romantically but for now he would settle with just the beautiful boy's friendship. He took to the microphone stand with Puck and whistled the opening melody into the mic. Puck began to sing.<p>

_Just shoot for the stars_  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>And aim for my heart<em>  
><em>If you feel like<em>  
><em>And take me away and make it OK<em>  
><em>I swear I'll behave<em>

_You wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I make it<em>  
><em>You say I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>  
><em>I don't give a shh<em>  
><em>And it goes like this<em>

Blaine began to harmonise with Puck on the chorus and saw Kurt give a small nod of approval, his gorgeous kissable lips curling up into a small smile.

_Take me by the tongue_  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Blaine began to sing, looking directly at Kurt, making it as obvious as possible that it was indeed the other boy he was singing to. Blaine put on his best flirt face and, mixed with his performance face, began to croon.

_You want to know how to make me smile_  
><em>Take control, own me just for the night<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this <em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, Hey!<em>

Mercedes whooped at the top note he managed to belt out and Blaine smiled, chuffed at her approval.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk (Kiss me til' your drunk!)<em>  
><em>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah yeah!)<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>(Oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>I don't need to try to control you<em>  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger <em>

The lights snapped out and the Glee Club burst into applause. In the dark Puck smacked Blaine playfully on the backside and Blaine returned that with a pat on the back and a high five. He rolled his eyes and thought to himself, _Straight boys._

He heard Mr. Schuester's voice peal through the black. "And that concludes the auditions, guys! Have a good weekend. You'll get the results on Monday!"

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by in a haze of horrendous waiting and comfort eating. Kurt wanted that solo so bad, he also wanted Blaine as his sleepless nights kept telling him. Every night was as though someone had turned the temperature up in his bed. He was having so many dreams about the boy that he kept waking up in pools of sweat and usual something rather uncomfortable between his legs. Kurt took to ignoring it. He was too bashful to deal with his erections himself, the first and only time had he'd blushed so furiously the next morning his dad had tried to take him to see the doctor, fearing he was ill. Kurt even got embarrassed thinking about it, as though his pillow and comforters could see into his head.<p>

He spent the rest of his time immersing himself within his Calculus homework.

When Monday came all Kurt wanted was Glee. He had to know. He and Mercedes had worked so hard on their number that if they didn't get the solos or duets it would be blasphemy of the worst kind. Kurt tugged on the strap of his bag slightly; it caught on the button of his new Alexander McQueen sweater and a button went flying. He stopped dead in panic, eyes frantically searching the floor for where it had gone.

He watched it skitter across the hall and stop by the water fountain. This was _not_ happening. Not to his Alexander Mc_Queen_. He hurried to it, stooping down to pick it up. As he stood up he was faced by Blaine. Okay, he thought, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hey," Blaine replied.

They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say next.

"So," they both said at the same time. They laughed. Kurt almost rolled his eyes at the whole cliche-ness of it all. Blaine threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders, momentarily ceasing his heart from beating, and steered him away from the fountain and down the hall.

"Your duet with Mercedes was so _insane_." Kurt blushed. "I can't believe you both covered Christina Aguilera, and that song! No one should touch that song..." Kurt's stomach sank, he thought this was going to be a little praise for his pure superiority to everyone's Diva-like tendencies, not a smack down. He shuffled his feet slightly, eyes downcast. "...Except for you two." He head snapped back up as he looked at Blaine in the eyes. Try as he might Kurt could not figure out the emotions in those beautiful irises of his. "Seriously, just...wow." Kurt smiled and flushed even more.

"Well, what about your part in 'Moves Like Jagger'? You covered Xtina, too!" He nudged Blaine playfully with his elbow. He clutched his side in dramatic pain, they laughed. It was perfect, just so casual that Kurt prayed for moments like these forever and a day more.

"It was alright, I guess. I was slightly flat."

"Oh yeah, totally, there goes my perfect pitch hearing," he teased. Blaine laughed. "But really, it was so sexy-" He stopped his sentence a word too late. He had _not_meant to say that word aloud.

Blaine caught on all too quickly for Kurt's liking. He waggled his eyebrows at Kurt and through his arms around Kurt's shoulders as they walked into the choir room.

"Sexy, eh?" Kurt could have sworn that Blaine's eyes darkened. Luckily, he was saved from continuing.

"Did someone say my name?" said Santana. Kurt chuckled. He shivered slightly as Blaine unwound his arm from Kurt's shoulders, keening at the loss of contact. He sighed slightly and took his seat, ready for whatever was coming, he hoped.

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys." Everyone had finally gathered in the choir room, anxiously awaiting the results of the competition and Mr. Schuester sat on the edge of the piano looking somewhat uneasy. "There was some amazing things to be had on Friday. Your auditions were all so incredible and I am constantly amazed by the amount of talent we have here in this room." The whole group glanced at each other, daggers in some eyes, fear in others. Brittany just looked generally confused.<p>

"So lets start with Brittany and Santana." The two girls sat a little more upright, Santana looking a little more proud of herself with each passing second. "You did...good. But really, girls, tone down the... sexy next time okay? There was no need to give Blaine a lap-dance with that song-"

"Excuse me, but Drop Dead Beautiful by Brittany was the perfect song choice. Plus, for the record, Blaine is definitely gay. He was tied to that chair for three hours before hand and seriously, nothing. Its like he doesn't even have a-"

"Okay, Santana. That's enough. Thank you. Anyway, moving onwards. Mercedes and Kurt." He turned to them and Kurt trilled inside, grabbing Mercedes hand and grinning as she squeezed back ten times harder in excitement.

"Ow," he whispered.

"Sorry," she muttered in return, never taking her eyes from Mr. Schue.

"That was definitely an incredibly powerful rendition of Christina Aguilera's 'Ain't No Other Man' but, Kurt, it seemed a little different to your usual stuff; why did you choose it?" Mr. Schuester asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Kurt swallowed audibly, nothing that everyone's eyes were on him like this had been a large topic of conversation for the last few days.

He was saved, however, by Mercedes.

"That was me, Mr. Schue. We were struggling to choose a song and it got really late so we just turned on my iPod, hit shuffle and chose the first diva that came on. We got the Queen so it's all good." She grinned. Mr. Schuester looked convinced, everyone else, however, did not. Kurt ignored them.

"And that leaves us with Blaine and Puck. 'Moves Like Jagger', Maroon 5. Blaine, interesting move taking the Christina part, seems she was honored twice in our contest on Friday. It worked though, which I didn't expect." The boys looked pleased with themselves, like puppys being praised for bringing back a tossed stick.

"Anyway, without further ado, our soloist for Sectionals will be..." Rachel made to stand up and Kurt scoffed loudly until she sat back down. "Mercedes Jones." Rachel stood up as though she had been electrocuted and stormed out. Nobody paid her any attention.

Now was the moment he had been waiting for. He had to get to the duet with Blaine, he just had to. Mr. Schuester was never going to pick Brittany or Santana after their whole prostitute display at the audition and Puck was just so _not_the face you wanted heading the New Directions. Kurt and Blaine were the only logical option left. Yes, they had to be together, one way or another. Kurt paused for a second thinking about everything that had just gone through his head. He sounded absolutely crazy. He shook the thoughts from his head and turned his attention back to the situation at hand. he looked up at Mr. Schuester, who was staring at his signature clipboard.

"Our duet will be sung by..."

Here we go, thought Kurt. He made as to stand up subconsciously, a la Rachel.

"Blaine Anderson and..."

Kurt squealed inside. This was it, acknowledgment finally!

"Santana Lopez."

"WHAT?" yelled Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>And<strong> there you have it, all!

Once again, my sincerest apologies to those who waited. Especially the reviewer who said something like "Yay for fast updates". So sorry!

Anyway, to my usual drivvle!

Once again, plenty of songs to have and listen to. First we had Sweet Heaven by Barry Manilow from the musical 'Copacabana', such a Blaine song its unreal, Drop Dead (Beautiful) by Britney Spears, Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera and Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 (feat. Christina Aguilera). Sectionals are up next so expect a few more songs, just competition ones though. And also expect a new addition as well as some more Klaine fluff fluff!

Thank you, to my beautiful Beta, who inspires me everytime I write. May you be forever gifted with flowers (Private joke haha).

ANyways, please review! I'd love to know your thought on this and maybe on whats to come?

I will try not to be as long wit hthe next chapter but I have a pretty good idea of whats gunna happen so it shouldn't be too bad, I maketh no promises though :P

Coming Up: Sectionals!

Much Love,

D/xxx


End file.
